Doomsday LegionHeroic Vanguard and Al's Journey: Ultimate Alliance 3
by Ace Neptune
Summary: The Doomsday Legion and The Heroic Vanguard are sucked into a wormhole and scattered to places unknown, alongside Al, and The Ultimate Alliance must journey across the Marvel Universe to find the Infinity Stones before Thanos' personal Generals, The Black Order, gets to them first.
1. Chapter 1

The Raft 1: The Ultimate Alliance

In the Lanes between, the Vanguard Knight soared through the stars to Africa as the team was aboard.

"How much longer until we get to Africa?" AJ asked.

**AJ Drake**

**Ex-Con Artist turned Second Gen Enhanced. Limb enhancing powerhouse**

"Yeah, what's taking so long? Flying like this is boring." Hitomi said.

**Uzaki Hitomi**

**Honey Badger Beastman. Purebred savage, But secretly kind.**

"We'll be there soon, just hang on a little bit longer." Kido said.

**Kido Takuya**

**First and Second Gen Enhanced. Senses energy in all creatures.**

"I don't know Kido, this job in Africa maybe a little dangerous. Even for all of us." Natalie said as Dark water nodded in agreement.

**Natalie Rocka**

**Former Vessel of Gaia. Nature for days**

**Dark Water**

**Half-Inkling, Half-Human, all black ink. **

Amber waved up and made signs and finished with a smile.

**Amber**

**Orange Inkling. Enjoys Splattering Paint and swimming through it. For real**

"Would you relax, Natalie? It's perfectly okay if we're headed somewhere Kido wants to go." Nine said.

**Nine the Phantom**

**Deadly Elemental with a seducing charm. Enjoys flirting with the men.**

"I find it hard to believe this is a normal mission." Linne said.

"What makes you say that, Linne?" Hyde asked.

**Linne**

**Princess of the Night Blade. Reincarnated a million times over**

**Hyde**

**In-birth swordsman. Protects his friends with Insulator.**

"Whatever it is, I hope there's action." Haruto said.

**Haruto Akagi**

**Other First and Second Gen Enhanced. Tells a good joke from time to time.**

"Huh? The hell is that?" Ragna asked.

**Ragna the Bloodedge**

**The Black Beast. Bad Tempered and Foulmouthed.**

"What is it, Ragna?" Noel asked.

**Noel Vermillion**

**Heart of Gold. Sword of Izanami who cares for Ragna.**

"It looks like a wormhole." Kokonoe said.

**Kokonoe**

**Foulmouthed Neko. Can be nice when she wants to be. Has a sweet tooth.**

"Interesting." Jin said.

**Jin Kisaragi**

**Calm and Calculating. Ice Cold Swordsman.**

"What should we do about it?" AJ asked seeing it in the distance. "Looks like it's in the way."

"I'd say we go and investigate." Yuzuriha said. "Who knows, maybe there'll be something cool on the other side."

**Yuzuriha**

**Big Sister Shrine Maiden. Wields a sword as tall as her.**

"What do you guys think?" Kido asked.

"I don't see the harm in it." AJ said.

"Alright, full speed ahead Kokonoe!" Haruto said.

"Roger that. Engaging hyperdrive." Kokonoe said as the Vanguard Knight zoomed into the wormhole as they were flying at high speeds.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaa!" Most of the group yelled. The force of the wormhole, coupled with the speed they were going, ripped them all from the ship and scattered them in different directions.

"Haruto, AJ!" Kido called grabbing onto them.

"Kido!" AJ called as they were all split up.

AJ then groaned as he suddenly awoke in some kind of cell.

"Ugh, where am I?" AJ asked. "Oh no, am I in jail again? Come on!"

"AJ, that you?" A voice asked as Makoto was seen in the cell across from him. "Boy, am I glad to see someone I know!"

**Makoto Nanaya**

**Squirrel Demihuman. Fists of Fury.**

"A-Are we in a prison?! We didn't do anything wrong!" Noel said.

"Get me the hell outta this thing!" Hitomi growled.

"Calm down, everyone. I'm pretty sure there's somebody here who can let us out. But man is it dark in here." AJ said.

"I am Groot." A mysterious voice said as small bulbs were floating in the halls as they lit up the area a bit. AJ turned around and saw a large tree-like being, a humanoid raccoon in a red jumpsuit, a tall male with a space mask over his face, a green-skinned man with red tattoos on his body and knives on his pants, and another green-skinned and green-haired woman in white battle armor.

"Who's this kid?" The raccoon said.

**Rocket Raccoon**

**Intergalactic Bounty Hunter. Not Actually A Raccoon.**

"I am Groot." the tree man replied.

**Groot**

**He is Groot.**

"O-kay… talking tree and animal." AJ said.

"Who you callin' animal?" Rocket asked.

"You're the animal, that's what you are, isn't it?" AJ asked.

"Ain't no thing like me, cept me." Rocket assured.

"I find that highly doubtful." the shirtless alien said.

**Drax**

**A.K.A The Destroyer. Seems Self-Explanatory.**

"Well, he says it all the time." the masked man said.

**Star-Lord**

**Half-Human, Half-Alien. All Awesome.**

"Is this a human? Why's he with us?" the woman asked.

**Gamora**

**Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy. Trust us.**

"So you guys are trapped in here too, huh?" AJ asked.

"More like we were transported thanks to one of the Infinity Stones." Rocket said. "Quill here grabbed it when we were tryin' to evade some creeps, and now we're stuck here."

"But where is here?" Drax asked.

"Well, it's gotta be some pretty advance prison." AJ said. "Trust me, I know prisons."

"There's gotta be a way out of here." Star-Lord said.

"I'm not one for the smart way out." Makoto said.

"Makoto, you can't really punch your way out of every problem." AJ said.

"But this one you can!" Makoto said punching through one of the stone walls as she looked straight at them. "Hi."

"Well, not the most subtle of ways… but good job." Gamora said.

"See if you can find some way to turn off these cells." Star-Lord said.

"I think I see power stations over there. Hold on." Makoto said as she turned them on and turned off the security, opening all of the cells.

"Good work, mammalistic female." Drax said as everyone left their cells.

"Alright, I dunno bout you guys, but this party's too big." Rocket said.

"Rocket's right for once. Moving together will slow us down." Gamora said.

"We'd better split up then." Star-Lord said.

Suddenly alarms blared.

"Uh, Makoto? How many cells did you open on that console?" AJ asked.

"That wasn't me." Makoto said as multiple humans stepped out of the cells and exhibited different powers.

"Oh boy…" Rocket said.

"We'll take care of this, you guys get going." AJ said.

"Alright, be careful." Star-Lord said as he and the other Guardians of the Galaxy ran on ahead.

"Let's go, Noel, Hitomi, Makoto!" AJ said.

"Impact!" Makoto called as she dealt a level 3 thrust punch, sending a few prisoners flying.

A few thugs surrounded Hitomi.

"Heh…" She snickered as they charged and lashed out with her claws, tearing into them. "Dumb bastards."

"Chamber Shot!" Noel called shifting Bolverk into a shotgun and blasting a few more prisoners back.

AJ punched and kicked out a few prisoners before noticing their abilities. "These aren't enhanced, or any beastmen I know. These guys must be mutants or something. I think I know where we are."

"You do?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah. We're on a maximum level security prison off the shores of New York City." AJ said. "It's called… The Raft."

"The Raft?" Noel asked.

"Basically a prison for high-level criminals like these guys. If we're here, we must be somewhere in the Hero Universe." AJ said.

"Well, let's keep moving, maybe we'll be able to find a way outside." Makoto said.

The four continued venturing through the prison before seeing a bunch of prisoners getting webbed up. Upon the ceiling was a familiar wall-crawling hero in red and blue spider-themed spandex.

"Y'know, delivering super-villains to the Raft is just a lot of boring paperwork. But this…" he said before webbing up a few more prisoners as he descended down a web line and looked at the four. "...is a total riot!" he finished.

**Spider-Man**

**Great Power. Greater Responsibility.**

"Uh…." AJ said as the girls shrugged.

"Oh come on, not even a smile from the squirrel?" Spider-Man said as he stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"If you're trying to make light of this situation, I suggest you don't." Hitomi said.

"Noted. By the way, who are you guys and what are you doing here?" Spider-Man asked as they fought off the remaining prisoners.

"That's a little hard to explain, mister…" Noel trailed off.

"Spider-Man." AJ said. "He's one of the many heroes in the Hero Universe."

"Well, guess my reputation precedes me." Spider-Man said.

"So this is really the Raft, in New York?" AJ said.

"It is, but somehow all the prisoners are escaping." Spider-Man said.

"But where are the security guards?" Makoto asked.

"Must all be knocked out." AJ said.

"That explains why these guys have powers." Hitomi said. "Doesn't explain why they're here though."

"Because the Raft is reserved exclusively for the worst criminals our planet has to offer." Spider-Man said. "Which makes me wonder… what were you guys doing in here?"

"You wouldn't believe it if we told you. But for now, know we're on your side." AJ said.

"I believe you, you guys don't seem like a bad bunch. And I've dealt with strange things before, multiple times." Spider-Man said knocking out the remaining prisoners. "Let's get out of here, preferably before they wake up."

"Okay. Uh, where's the way out?" Makoto asked.

"This way. And don't forget to close the door behind you." Spider-Man said as they ran out to the outside.

"Finally, fresh air! I was gettin' pissed at being inside." Hitomi said.

"You and me both Hitomi. Now let's find our way out." AJ said.

"Unfortunately that's not gonna be easy." Spider-Man said as the five noticed a large amount of sand in the area. "Ahead is my old pal Sandman's cell. Be careful, he's tough as a…"

Suddenly inside the cell, sand exploded.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" a male voice said.

"What the?" Spider-Man asked as they went inside to see sand everywhere, and two girls there, one AJ and the others recognized.

"Al?!" AJ asked.

"Huh? AJ?!" Al asked.

"What're you doing here, treasure thief?" Hitomi asked.

"It's Treasure Fighter! And I should be asking you the same thing." Al said.

"Well, we were on our way to Africa, when a wormhole opened up in front of us, and we flew right into it. Everyone got separated, and the four of us ended up here." AJ said. "What about you?"

"I'm on my own personal journey. Hunting treasure and fighting bad guys and demons." Al said.

"And who might she be?" Noel asked.

"My name is Miriam, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Miriam said.

"What were you two doing inside Sandman's holding cell?" Spider-Man asked.

"Oh, is that who tried to smash us?" Al asked. "Nothing I couldn't handle using my Persona."

"Wait, you have a Persona now?" AJ asked.

"Yup, his name's Chronos." Al said as said Persona manifested behind her.

"**I am Chronos... The dark sun that kills its father and wields the scythe of false power...**

**See the karma controlling one's destiny…**" Chronos said before disappearing.

"His power reacted to Cronus's scythe and gave me this new outfit too. It happened on a world in the Demon Universe where I met Miriam and helped her defeat Bael." Al said surprising them.

"Only when you say it does it make sense…." AJ said. "I'm guessing you used your new power to take care of Sandman?"

"Yep!" Al said.

"Well, less work to do is fine by me." Spider-Man said. "But what's not fine at all is the fact that the Raft is home to some of my deadliest foes, and they're all either trying to break free… or to break us. While the force field is engaged, they can't get out, but…"

"Lemme guess….neither can we." Hitomi said.

"Al, what did you use to get here?" AJ asked.

"I used a transporter Mari made that would transport me to the next world once my business on the previous world was done." Al said showing it to him. "Once I finished with Bael, it took me and Miriam here. But until whatever problems done on this world, it won't activate again."

"So basically, we don't have a way out of here." Makoto said before something flashed brightly behind them.

"Then you're lucky some of us still have a way in." An African male in all black clothing said as he walked up. He was accompanied by lots of different heroes, many of them familiar.

**Nick Fury**

**Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Keeps his eye on trouble.**

**Iron Man**

**Billionaire. Genius. Armored Avenger.**

**Captain America**

**Sentinel of Liberty. Living Legend. Hates Bullies.**

**Hulk**

**Green Goliath. All the Rage.**

**Thor**

**God of Thunder. Thrower of Hammers.**

**Black Widow**

**Avenging Spy. Don't get on her bad list.**

**Falcon**

**Winged Warrior. Always soaring to new heights.**

**Wolverine**

**Adamantium-Clawed X-Man. The Best There Is.**

**Scarlet Witch**

**Hex Hurling Hero. Controlling Her Chaos.**

**Captain Marvel**

**Universe's Mightiest Hero. Major Cosmic Power.**

**Crystal**

**Elemental Inhuman. Not your typical princess.**

The one that seemingly brought them all there was an abnormally large Bulldog with a fork antenna on his head.

**Lockjaw**

**Teleporting Inhuman Dog. Earns His Treats.**

"A teleporting Dog?" Makoto asked looking at Lockjaw. "Am I hallucinating this?"

"You know…" Iron Man said. "I was just about to ask the same thing about the half-naked girl with the giant squirrel tail."

"This girl can break that armor open like a tin can faster than you…" Makoto said as she and Iron Man got ready to fight.

"Measure your weapons later, people. If we want to survive this…" Nick Fury started. "...we do it as a team."

"So we're working together?" Hitomi asked.

"Looks that way." AJ said.

"This'll be a good experience for us, we'll be able to find the others this way too." Noel said.

"Well then, guess we'd better do what Fury says." AJ said.

**The Alliance has been Formed!**

**Members gained: Spider-Man, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, Falcon, Wolverine, Scarlet Witch, Captain Marvel, Crystal.**

"Where do you think the Guardians went?" Makoto asked.

"They probably went on ahead." AJ said.

"Well, when we find em, they're part of this mission too." Fury said. "This is a S.H.I.E.L.D mission now, so you four are gonna take orders from me from now on."

"Excuse me?" Hitomi asked. "Hate to break it to you baldy, but we call our own shots here."

"Which is probably why you're all in this mess in the first place." Fury said. "Unless of course, your arrival with the guardians has absolutely nothing to do with the Six Infinity Stone sized bursts detected in this vicinity?"

"The Infinity Stones?" AJ asked. "That's impossible, those were contained by the Color Gods after Dragon was defeated."

"Dragon? Doesn't really ring a bell." Spider-Man said shocking AJ.

"If they haven't heard of Dragon, this must be a different plane of reality than the one that collided during the Ultron Sigma crisis." Hitomi said.

"So we're in an alternate version of the Multiverse?" Al asked.

"More like a different reality of the Marvel Universe altogether. That wormhole must've taken us to a world that wasn't merged together by Ultron Sigma. Meaning this reality has separate Infinity Stones." AJ said.

"So then that means you guys must come from a different reality." Fury said.

"This is all such a strange and interesting experience for me. This will take some getting used to." Miriam said as the crystal on her back glowed and dimmed every few seconds.

"What's with that crystal going off and on?" Makoto asked.

"You see I am a Sharbinder, and this crystal allows me to draw on the powers of demons I defeated, it was embedded into me by alchemists when I was young, but I was put into a long sleep in the process." Miriam said.

"So this thing can summon different demon powers?" AJ asked. "That means you can probably absorb other things too."

"I'm not sure. I've never tried anything like that before." Miriam said.

"Figure it out as you go." Fury said. "My team will spread out over the Raft and cover you to stop the other villains. Call them in via comm if you need support."

"Okay." AJ said.

"Spidey, stick with these kids, if you don't mind." Fury said.

"No problem." Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man has Joined the main party!

"Let's swing into Action!"

"What do we do now?" AJ asked.

"My best guess? Follow Green Goblin." Spider-Man advised. "He was bombing the shields before, so he might be at the center of the riot."

"And he was flying around that central control tower. So that's probably where we'll find him." Al said.

"Let's get a move on then." AJ said as the main team moved out.

The group moved through the Raft, stopping whatever riots they could in different cell blocks and getting past security. Before long, they caught up with Green Goblin.

"Hahahahaha! You're right on time, Fools! The chaos has just begun!" Green Goblin said.

**Green Goblin**

**Hurls Exploding Pumpkins. Clearly a little batty.**

"This entire facility will soon be under my control! I'll amass the greatest army of villains ever, and you get the honor of being our first victims!" Green Goblin laughed.

Before leaving, he tossed a few pumpkin bombs at two cells, which exploded and made the cells shut off.

Out of the first cell came a large, nasty looking black monster version of Spider-Man as he roared revealing his long tongue and multitude of razor sharp teeth.

**Venom**

**Sinister Symbiote. Lethal Protector.**

The other cell contained a more human individual. He had a gold and green jumpsuit with a lightning bolt theme to it as electricity surged from his hands.

**Electro**

**Amped-Up Villain. Shockingly Powerful.**

"**We are finally free!**" Venom said as he jumped up to the wall above the way forward.

"Now that I'm out of that cell, I plan to stay out!" Electro said.

"Go ahead and try punk, we'll just kick your butt and throw you back in!" Al said.

"Here we go!" AJ said as everyone got ready.

Electro blasted bolts of voltage at them as they evaded as best they could.

"Cerulean Splash!" Miriam called launching a blast of water at Electro.

"Hah! Don't you know water conducts electricity?!" Electro said blasting at Miriam, the water conducting his voltage as she got shocked.

"Miriam, try something that Electro can't work with!" AJ said avoiding Venom hurling black symbiote everywhere.

"Alright. Hammer Knuckle!" Miriam called as a giant metal fist came out of nowhere and knocked Electro into next week.

"Now it's just Venom we have to worry about! And he's out numbered!" Makoto said.

"**We'll swallow you alive before we let you abandon us, Electro!"** Venom said, taking hold of Electro and gaining his powers before spitting him out. "**We've never felt such power before!**"

"He's using Electro's power as his own! Now we'll never be able to hit him!" Makoto said.

"True, but Venoms still got a weakness, sound!" AJ said.

"Death Cry!" Miriam called as a small version of a Cyhyraeth appeared and let out a chilling and damaging cry.

"Now! Let him have it!" AJ called.

EXTREME COMBINATION!

"It's go time!"

"Let's Tear em apart!"

"Save some for Spidey!"

"Here I go!"

"Have I got a surprise for you!"

"Hell Gates, I cast you open!"

"Nuts to you!"

While Spider Man blasted webs everywhere, Hitomi unleashed a barrage of claw attacks in every direction as AJ attacked from all angles as well. Al summoned Chronos as he casted Panta Rhei as Al launched a flurry of ice into it, turning it into an ice tornado before it dispersed as Noel transformed into Mu-12 and launched her swords everywhere. Miriam unleashed a flurry of magical attacks before striking with Blue Rose and then Makoto finished off with her Big Bang Shot, smashing Venom into the wall and cancelling out Electro's powers.

"He's done." AJ said.

"Great, now let's finish him off." Hitomi said ready to end him.

"Wait!" Spider-Man said landing on the ground. "I know my pal Eddie here looks like a bad death metal cover version of me… But under all that rippling xenomorphic protoplasm is a guy who wants to what's best… Usually."

"Wait, are you suggesting he joins our team?" AJ asked.

"More or less." Spider-Man said.

"I-Im not sure…" Noel said. "He seems a bit violent."

"He may seem lethal, but when the world really needs him, he always chooses to protect it." Spider-Man assured.

"**You...would trust us? After this?**" Venom asked. "**Then we will fight with you, little Spider... And once the world knows who its one true champion is, we will devour you whole!**"

"Eh. I'll take what I can get." Spider-Man said.

Venom Joins the Alliance and the Main Party!

"**We are Venom!**"

The group headed outside as they heard Goblin's voice on the intercom.

"You may be getting closer to the tower, but I'm the one in control!" Green Goblin said.

"Falcon here, looks like Goblin's releasing every single inmate in the Raft. We're holding them where we can, but the riots are still inside on the upper levels." Falcon said.

"Sounds like I'd better go lend a hand." Spider-Man said.

"**We will stay with the children.**" Venom said.

"Alright, catch up with us as soon as you can. We'll go on ahead." Al said.

"And who are you calling children?" Hitomi asked.

"Easy, Hitomi. Better to have Venom by our side, than letting him run wild." AJ said. "Besides, Spidey trusts him, so we should too."

"Alright." Hitomi said.

They headed into another cell block, where someone was already taking care of the riots.

"Free time is over, punks. Time for lights out." a voice called as someone was knocking inmates back into the cells and closing them. It was a muscular man in a yellow shirt.

"Uh… hey there." AJ said.

"You better be here to help, 'cause I'm runnin' outta empty cells." the man said as he cracked his knuckles.

**Luke Cage**

**Bulletproof Skin. Hero for Hire.**

"Relax, we're on your side." Makoto said.

"Well it's nice to finally have some backup. Thought I'd have to clean up this mess all by myself." Luke Cage said.

"You're doing a pretty good job here yourself." AJ said.

"Yeah, but Goblin's got control of the cells. He could let any of these guys out at any moment." Luke Cage noted.

"I'm letting these prisoners out early for bad behavior!" Green Goblin said as the cells opened.

"Aw come on! You have GOT to be kidding me!" Luke Cage complained.

"I've got this!" Makoto said quickly smashing up the prisoners with her impactful hits.

"Nice hitting, girl." Luke Cage complimented. "Now let's make this count. I am NOT doing this a third time!" he said tossing them back into their cells.

Luke Cage Joins the Alliance!

"Sweet Christmas!"

"By the way, what are you doing here, Mr. Cage?" Miriam asked.

"An old foe from back in the day was up for parole. Heard he'd change his ways, so I came to put in a good word at his hearing. Tried to do the right thing and ended up trapped in jail...story of my life!" Luke Cage said.

"Hey gang. Did I miss anything?" Spider-Man asked web-slinging in.

"We helped Luke Cage stop a riot here. But I get the feeling we aren't the only ones here." AJ said.

"Now that I think of it, I saw three more in another cell block as I was cleanin' up." Luke cage said. "Two of em kinda looked like you, Spidey."

"Wait, there are more spider-powered heroes?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I know two of them, Peni Parker and Spider-Man Noir." Al said. "But I take it they're not the ones I'm talking about."

"Let's go find out." AJ said as they came to a cell block where three young individuals stood. Like Luke described, two of them were dressed almost exactly like Spider-Man.

"More of them? Are you serious?" A young man in a red and black Spider-Man outfit asked as he put a hand to his head. "How many crazy super powered prisoners does this stupid place hold?"

**Miles Morales**

**Next Generation Wall-Crawler. His own hero.**

"At last count?" a young girl in a red, blue and yellow accented costume replied. "Mmmm… Six hundred and sixteen."

**Ms. Marvel**

**Inhuman Polymorph. Fangirl. Total Champion.**

"Against three? Those are terrible odds." A girl in a white, black, and pink Spider-Man outfit with a hood over head said. "When this is over, I'd better take a reminder never to hang out in this dimension of the Hero Universe again. I knew me and Ms. Marvel should've stayed with Ishimaru and the others..." she muttered to herself.

**Spider-Gwen**

**Also Known as Ghost-Spider in some Worlds. Cross-Dimensional Spider-Woman. Ready to Rock.**

"Huh? Prisoners?" AJ asked.

"P-Please wait!" Noel pleaded. "We're not inmates!"

"This purple mist...it's influencing them somehow!" Miriam said.

"We don't wanna hurt these three, they're not seeing straight." AJ said.

"Well, looks like THEY don't have a problem with hurting US!" Makoto noted. As Miles and Gwen took to the air on their web lines as Ms. Marvel stretched her arm and enlarged her hand as she slammed it down.

(Cue: Heroic Battle- Digital Devil Saga 2)

"Whoa! Cool it, kids! We're all friends here!" Spider-Man said.

"A little late for that, Spidey!" AJ said fighting Miles Morales.

"Web Shot!" Miles Morales called launching web balls at them.

"Riga Storӕma!" Miriam called causing a pillar of fire to erupt in front of them, melting the webs.

"Whew! Thanks, Miriam!" AJ thanked.

"My webs don't work?" Miles asked. "Let's try this! Venom Strike!" he called trying to hit AJ with his hands, which were coated in electricity.

"Whoa! Watch who you touch with those!" AJ said before Miles vanished and reappeared, AJ barely dodging. "Invisibility too?"

Noel was fighting Spider-Gwen as she was warping above her, trying to slam down on Noel.

"Teleportation? That won't beat me!" Noel said as she fired her guns and pinned Gwen down.

"Embiggen!" Ms Marvel called enlarging her fists and using them to try and smash Makoto and Hitomi.

"Whoa! And I thought Luffy was the only one with stretchable limbs!" Makoto noticed.

"Heh, makes it more interesting." Hitomi said hitting Ms. Marvel back as the three young heroes grouped up. then noticed her sight blurring, switching from inmate to the heroes, then back.

"You guys! Wait! Something's not right here…" Ms. Marvel said.

.

"The mist...is any of this real?!" Spider-Gwen asked.

"Whatever's happening, we can beat it! Keep fighting!" Miles Morales said.

As they prepared to fight, everyone saw someone behind them.

"Yes, my children. Keep fighting…" A figure in green, wearing a purple cloak and a sphere concealing his face started as he appeared. "...to the death!" he finished before vanishing.

**Mysterio**

**Special Effects Wizard. Reality is his plaything.**

"There! He's the one manipulating those three!" AJ said.

"Mysterio's mist must've mucked up their minds. You've gotta remove those kids from play before they hurt anyone...including themselves!" Fury said over the comm.

"Got it, Nick!" AJ said seeing a few empty cells. "Yeah, those will work nicely. Guys! Knock em out, then Lockjaw will teleport them into the cells!"

"On it, AJ!" Makoto called evading a punch from Ms. Marvel.

"But it's easier said then done." Hitomi said.

"My Spider-Sense usually goes nuts when bad guys attack. Well, at least my other powers are still working!" Miles noticed.

"Don't buy into their ruse. These guys belong behind bars, just like all their criminal pals." Ms. Marvel said.

"I thought you said the Raft was for elite villains. What are these chumps doing here?" Spider-Gwen asked.

"Take this!" Miriam called launching a blast of ice at Ms. Marvel as it froze her before Miriam kicked her, sending her flying.

"Lockjaw! Fetch, boy!" Crystal said over the comm as Lockjaw appeared and warped Ms. Marvel into one of the cells.

"Not cool! This is totally what oppression looks like! I-I demand a phone call, a lawyer, and a fair trial!" Ms. Marvel said.

AJ dodged Miles' venom shocks as he shorted out a circuit breaker temporarily, shutting down a cell door. AJ then took his chance, punching Miles in the face, then bringing him in and kicking him in the stomach.

AJ then grabbed Miles by the arm. "Get in there!" he called, throwing Miles into the cell and quickly restarted the power, turing the cell door on again.

"When I get out of here, I'm really gonna let you have it! Just give me like, ten, fifteen minutes to recover, okay? Thanks!" Miles Morales said.

"Time to end this!" Noel said changing Bolverk into Fenrir and aiming at Spider-Gwen. "Haaaaaah! Nemesis Stabilizer!" she said firing a barrage of bullets before launching a missile that sent Spider-Gwen flying into the cell. She activated it just as Gwen got up.

"Hey! I didn't come with Kamala all the way to an alternate reality just to get thrown in a prison cell! I could've stayed with Ishimaru for that!" Spider Gwen protested.

"I had higher hopes for these young champions…" Mysterio said. "If you think you can defeat me, you are deceiving yourselves!"

"Your strings are cut on your Puppets, mysterio! Now its time to take your final bow!" AJ said.

"We'll see who will be defeated!" Mysterio said.

"I've had enough of this guys gas and mouth…" Hitomi said. "Al, knock him out!"

"With pleasure, Cross Fortune!" Al called as Chronos appeared as he unleashed a widespread fast moving clock made of wind as it dealt high wind and light damage.

"Impossible!" Mysterio said being knocked to the ground. "It's not my fault you don't appreciate true showmanship!" he said before warping away.

"He's gone!" Noel said. "Should we pursue him?"

"No, let him go. He can't escape the Raft with the shields still up." Spider-Man said.

"Yeah, I don't think we'll be dealing with him again anytime soon." Makoto said.

"Hey! You're part of the hero alliance, right?!" Ms. Marvel asked from her cell. "Spider-Gwen and I are with Ishimaru's team! If you let us and Miles out, we promise we won't hit you anymore! I hope..."

"Sure, besides, I've heard about Spider-Gwen and Miles here from Peni and Noir." Al said deactivating the cells.

"Peni and Noir? They're alright?" Spider-Gwen asked.

"Yeah, their dimensions took a big hit from Normal's attacks, didn't they?" Miles added.

"They did, and they're fine." Al said. "They're with the rest of the Hero Alliance right now."

"Thank goodness." Spider-Gwen said.

"Looks like I owe you and your team a big favor." Miles said. "I still have to protect this dimension, but… for now, I can make it up to you. If you can ever find a way to trust us again."

"Of course. We know you hold no responsibility for your actions, it was Mysterio's mist that deceived you." Miriam said.

"Wait...is that Venom on your team?!" Ms. Marvel said in shock.

"Yeah. He's uh...on our side as part of a probationary basis." AJ said.

"So… I guess that means we're cool then, yeah?" Spider-Gwen asked putting a hand on her hip as the trio looked at each other before turning to the group.

"Yeah, it does." AJ said. "Still, I have a question. What are you doing here with Ms. Marvel exactly, Gwen?"

"Well, Ishimaru got wind of the Inheritance War and wanted to make sure nothing or anyone was destroyed or killed, you know how he is…" Spider Gwen said. "We were hoping to keep an eye on James Flux. Y'know, greedy guy who made Danganronpa, wants nothing but Money?"

"Oh yeah, I've heard of him, I thought he was already arrested during that Pokemon incident." Al said.

"He wasn't arrested for long. Someone bailed him out." Ms. Marvel said.

"Ugh, what a P.I.T.A." Al muttered.

"What's that mean?" Miles asked.

"Pain in the ass." Al said.

"Oh…" Miles said.

"Anyways, since I'm the only one who can travel between dimensions freely, I thought I could follow James wherever he goes. Kamala came with me, but a false lead brought us here." Spider Gwen explained. "We came to the Raft, and met up with Miles along the way, but I guess you know what happened next."

"Pretty much." Makoto said.

"Oh! After we get out of the Raft, if you can find a way to get me and Gwen to where James might be, that would be super helpful!" Ms. Marvel said.

"That might be a tall order…"AJ said. "But… I think I know a place where he might likely be."

"Alright!" Ms. Marvel said. "We'll stick with you guys until then."

"Sure thing. Glad to have you." AJ said.

Miles Morales, Spider-Gwen, and Ms. Marvel have Joined the Alliance!

Spider-Gwen and Ms. Marvel have Joined the main party!

"Every generation needs heroes!"

"We doing this, or what?"

"Hope you can use a big hand!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Raft 2: Doctor Octopus, Green Goblin, and The Time Stone

The group continued on as they made it to another area where more inmates were.

"You heroes just won't quit, will you? It would almost be admirable...if it wasn't so blasted annoying!" Green Goblin said.

"This is getting old really fast." Al said looking at the inmates.

"We dont have time for this, the longer Green Goblins in that control tower, the more this repeats. We have to get to him, now." AJ said.

"You guys go. We got this." A voice said as Black Widow, Hulk, and Thor appeared.

"We shall take care of these lowey villains." Thor said.

"Time to smash!" Hulk said.

"Thanks!" Makoto said as they went on ahead to an elevator.

"Whatever's going on inside the tower, we'll help you stop it. We owe you that much." Ms. Marvel said as the elevator stopped at the control room as they saw a man with four robotic tentacles typing into the monitor.

"Hold it right there!" AJ called.

"That jade jester may think he's the mastermind behind this jailbreak… But once I deactivate the prison's force field, I'll show him who truly has the superior intellect! Though, I suppose I'll have to show YOU first, won't I?" The man said as he turned to them.

**Doctor Octopus**

**Metal Arms. Superior Intellect. Inferior Ethics.**

"Superior Intellect my ass. Mari is way smarter than you!" Al said.

"You will rue the day you thought yourselves fit to challenge Otto Octavius!" Doc Ock said.

"Challenge this!" AJ said. "Kung Fu Point!" he switched modes and countered Doc Ock's arms in a flurry before taking him down to the ground. "Am I fit enough for you now?

"Your brand of fisticuffs is beneath a genius like me!" Doc Ock said throwing AJ off.

"If you don't even like fighting, then you should've just stayed home!" Al said kicking him square in the face.

"Time to knock you out!" Makoto said. "Big Bang Smash!" a giant fist slammed into Doc Ock as he was knocked unconscious.

"That takes care of the bad doctor." AJ said.

"Make way! I have returned!" Doc Ock said as he recovered and blasted them into the Elevator. "Typical! You heroes lash out with brute force against those who threaten you intellectually."

"Actually, we're not threatened by you. In fact, we know someone whos a hell of a lot smarter than you." AJ said.

"Oh really?! Who might that be, and where?!" Doc Ock asked trying to smash them with his tentacles.

"Right behind ya, and about to kick you so hard in the ass!" a voice said as Kokonoe was standing right behind him and pulled out her enhanced arms. "Broken Bunker Assault!" she called dealing heavy blows and knocking Doc Ock out.

"Wow, nice!" Ms. Marvel said.

"You sure showed him, Kokonoe." AJ said.

"Were you here in the Raft the whole time?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, it was hard trying to track you guys down with all of these inmates. Luckily I found these guys." Kokonoe said revealing the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Found her wandering the prison lookin' for you guys. It was either help her look or get blasted to bits." Rocket said.

"But we know where Green Goblin is. He's up on the highest point of the raft, with the Time Stone." Gamora explained.

"Aw man, my fights with Osborn always gotta be up in high places, don't they?" Spider-Man asked.

"We'd better take out Gobby before he overuses that stone, c'mon!" AJ said.

Kokonoe joins the Alliance!

"How troublesome… Just don't get in my way."

The alliance made it up top as they saw Green Goblin flying around, Time Stone in hand.

"Normally, I'd ask what took you so long…"Goblin said as he used the stone to freeze the rain. "But today I've got a little extra time on my hands. Too bad yours is about to run out!" he said unfreezing it as he laughed maniacally.

"Oh really? Well lets see whos time runs out first!" AJ said.

(Cue- Threat from Beyond- Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3)

"I have the power of time on my side. Let's see whos is stronger!" Al said.

"This stone was delivered to me by fate! You'll never take it away from me!" Green Goblin said as the time stone glowed.

"I'll show you how to control time!" Al said.

"Time Stone!" Goblin said freezing time.

"Hastega!" Al called, resuming time around her and the others along with speeding them up. "Wing Flap!" she called as Chronos appeared and attacked with his wings, dealing damage to Goblin.

"Not good enough!" Green Goblin said flying around and throwing pumpkin bombs. Spider-Gwen used her webs to scoop up the bombs and throw them back at Goblin, sending him flying.

"You're done!" she said sticking to the walls and launching at goblin. "Maximum Spider!" she called striking him from different angles before finishing with a powerful foot stomp, sending Goblin into the ground as the Time Stone fell into the air as Goblin quickly recovered.

"You'll never defeat me! NEVER!" Goblin called grabbing the stone, but he quickly found himself going in circles in a loop of time.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked.

"He's lost his grip on the time stone, big guy." AJ said.

"Exactly. There is no telling what sort of damage a madman such as he could do to the laws of nature!" Gamora said.

"Yeah, it may rip the timestream to shreds, but you gotta admit, it's pretty flarkin' hilarious!" Rocket said.

"That's not exactly the word I would choose. Look!" Star-Lord noticed as Green Goblin accidentally ripped a hole in time.

"He's used the time stone too much!" AJ said.

"Miriam! Do... whatever it is you shardbinders do, and try to absorb the time stone's energy!" Star-Lord said.

"Right!" Miriam said as she held her hand out as a magic aura exuded from it as the Time Stone's energy started flowing into her as her crystal glowed brightly as something started forming in the time hole.

Everyone saw Thanos along with four other figures as they looked over the fallen heroes including themselves.

"This is how it all ends. I shall be waiting here for you…" Thanos said as he clenched a gauntlet with all six stones in it as they glowed.

Green Goblin was heard screaming as he was sent flying out of the vortex as it dispersed.

"This is how it all ends…." Green Goblin repeated over and over until Makoto knocked him out.

"Well, that is the end of that." Miriam said as she walked over to the Time Stone and picked it up. "Even though we have the Time Stone now, I still feel some of its power lingering inside me..." she said handing it to Star-Lord.

"Whoa, hey! Not a good idea!" Miles Morales warned.

"I know what im doing. These things need to be put in a safe place." Star Lord assured.

"Your pocket is not a safe place, Space-Bro." Spider-Gwen piped in.

"Thats funny, because this one…" Starlord said revealing a blue stone in his pocket. "...has been doing just fine in there."

"Is that… the Space Stone?" AJ asked.

"Ah, now I get it." Kokonoe said. "He must've grabbed the Space Stone and sent the Guardians to the Raft. In turn opening that wormhole and bringing us here."

"So you're tellin' us he had one of the stones all along and he didn't bother using it?" Luke Cage asked.

"Trust me on this Cage. If we had used the Space Stone, if we knew Quill had it, it would be disastrous." AJ said.

"Yeah, it already flung us all here." Rocket said.

"**Will we be thrown back in our cell now**?" Venom asked.

"No. If Thanos was really waiting for us with his lackies in that vision, you're better off with us." AJ said.

"Nngh…" Miriam said as she felt a bit of the Space Stone's energy flow into her.

"Are you okay, Miriam?" Noel asked.

"I'm fine, it's just whenever I'm near one of those Stones, I absorb a bit of their energy, but only once." Miriam said.

"Speaking of stones… we already have Space and Time." AJ said. "That just leaves Mind, Soul, Reality and Power."

"Yeah, and a whole lot of villains will be after them unless we get to them first." Al said.

"If we pull this off and get all six, we can stop Thanos." AJ said. "We'll need all the heroes we can get if were gonna stop this. Maybe even about twenty more, but that's what we'll find out soon. But together, we're gonna make sure that no one in the galaxy or universe, especially thanos, will-"

AJ was cut off by Luke's phone ringing.

"Really, Now?! I never get to do an inspiring speech!" AJ protested.

"Sorry. Gotta take this. It's my wife." Luke said showing a picture of a woman with black hair on his phone before he answered it. "Jess, baby. I can't really- Yeah, well there was this thing on the Raft, and- I know, but I'm sure Danny and Matt can handle- We'll be right there."

"What was that all about?" AJ asked as Luke hung up.

"My girl just found our next Stone..." Luke said.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadowland

Arriving at the back alleys of New York, the group met up with the woman that was Luke's Wife, Jessica Jones.

Location: Shadowland

Main Party Changed!

Members out: Spider Man, Venom, Guardians of the Galaxy

Members in: Ms. Marvel, Spider-Gwen, Luke Cage, Kokonoe

"Jessica Jones, right?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. Took you long enough. Good thing I charge by the hour…" Jessica said. "If my sources are right, we don't have any time to waste…"

"This territory.. Isn't it owned by Wilson Fisk? AKA Kingpin?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, apparently he's got his hands on this amped-up crystal. Can't say for sure it's one of yours, but chances are good." Jessica said.

"Where's Fisk hiding the stone?" AJ asked.

"Well, he's not at Fisk tower, so he's probably here in Shadowland. See that skyscraper with the ninja temple on top? That's where you need to look." Jessica Jones explained.

"Great, thanks Jessica." AJ said.

"Sorry, I can't come with. But I've got another lead to follow up on. I'll meet up with you a bit later...but I'll stay in touch, just in case, okay?" Jessica said before running off.

"Well, shall we get started?" Miriam asked.

"Alright, let's go." AJ said.

"Just looking at that Red Moon reminds me of Gremory." Al said looking at the moon that loomed behind the temple.

"Bad Memories?" Makoto asked.

"In a way, yes." Miriam said. "But I'd rather not say." she said before Ninjas in red clothing popped out in front of them.

"Oh, did I mention that the ancient ninja temple is guarded by actual ninjas? If not, I probably should've..." Jessica radioed in.

"I think we've got a handle on em'." AJ said taking them down one by one. "So, these ninjas…"

"They're part of a ninja clan called the Hand. As you might know, they've got a tendency to pop out of nowhere." Jessica said. "Iron Fist says it's some sort of magic mumbo jumbo that lets them materialize out of thin air. Whatever it is, they're sneaky little jerks. So watch out!"

"Man, Luffy and the others would've loved this place." Makoto mentioned.

"Seconded. Dunno how many of them are into ninja stuff." AJ said.

The group soon made it to another area as they saw searchlights moving around.

"See those searchlights sweeping the rooftop? That means the Hand knows we're coming. Stick to the shadows or you'll never make it to the temple...at least not in one piece." Jessica said.

"We'd better figure out a way past those searchlights." AJ said. "How are we gonna be able to avoid detection if the way is blocked by spotlights that are in the line of so narrow pathways?"

"Easy. We don't go through. We go over." Hitomi said.

"Oh, I think I see what you're saying, Hitomi." Spider-Gwen said swinging over the spotlight maze.

"Space Stone: Dimension Shift!" Miriam called as she warped a great distance to the other side.

AJ and Hitomi used their beastial skills to hop over the platforms. Ms. Marvel then grabbed Noel, Al and Makoto.

"Hey!" Makoto said.

"Ms Marvel, wh-what're you…?" Noel asked.

"I know this is gonna be a bit weird, but…" Ms. Marvel started before she extended her legs and stepped over spaces of the maze to the other side as they were in the temple's garden.

"Huh, I'm impressed. That's actually pretty good thinking." Jessica said. "Iron Fist should be meeting you just past the door. Knowing him, you might wanna step back…"

"Can't be that bad right?" Al asked as a ninja was sent flying out through the door and they saw three figures fighting off against multiple ninjas, two of which were human while the third was a robot of some kind. The first figure wore a green and black jacket and pants with yellow boots and fingerless gloves as he had a yellow mask over the top of his head. The second had red gauntlets, shoes and a shoulder pad on his right shoulder, a white shirt and black pants, along with a red tattoo underneath his left eye and red hair tied up into a ponytail with a strand wrapped up next to his right eye. And the third was a large black humanoid robot with a mane of white hair.

"As much as I appreciate a timeless weapon like yours… I prefer an immortal one like mine!" the green figure said as his fist glowed golden.

**Iron Fist**

**Living Weapon. Mystical Origins. Awesome Tattoo**

"Kishin Ranjugekki!" The figure in red called out as he unleashed a barrage of punches which launched multiple energy dragons at a group of ninjas.

**Aledy Nash**

**Crimson Ashura. Master of the Machine God and Supreme Emperor Fist. Sees every moment as training.**

The large robot fought similar to the second figure as he unleashed a barrage of punches in the blink of an eye before dealing a devastating flying kick.

**Ark-On**

**Personal Trooper. Guardian of the Supreme Dragon. Martial Arts Incarnate.**

"Whoa! Those guys are incredible!" Makoto said. "I'm guessing the one in green is Iron Fist, but who are the other two?"

"Let's go find out." AJ said as the three defeated the ninjas.

"That was a good warmup. Thank you for helping me, my friends." Iron fist said to the two newcomers.

"Think nothing of it, after all it was a good moment of training." Aledy said as Ark-On stayed silent.

"Good to see ya, Fist." Luke Cage said. "Who are these guys?"

"Cage, so Ms. Jones was right." Iron first said. "Allow me to introduce Aledy Nash and Ark-On. I found them inside Shadowland when I arrived."

"It's an honor to meet you everyone. I am a Human Shura from the Endless Frontier alongside Ark-On." Aledy said.

"How'd you two end up here?" Spider-Gwen asked.

"When I was on my way back to the tower of the Supreme Dragon with Ark-On and a friend of mine, a wormhole appeared right before us and sucked us in and we found ourselves here. I hope she's alright." Aledy said as he looked at his clenched fist.

"I'm sure she's fine." AJ said. "When this is over, we'll figure out a way to get you, your guardian, and your friend back to the Endless Frontier."

"Thank you, and in return I shall accompany you all on your mission." Aledy said.

Iron Fist, Aledy Nash and Ark-On Join the Alliance and Main Party!

"I've been training for this my whole life!"

"This shall put my strength to the test!"

"Hold on, Iron Fist. Where's Daredevil?" Luke Cage asked.

"He went on ahead into the temple, but the Hand ambushed me and sealed the gate ahead before I could go after him." Iron Fist said.

"That means he still could be inside." AJ said as the doors open.

"Come! Daredevil might need our aid!" Iron Fist said as they went inside the temple.

"Hmm." Aledy said as he looked at the floor. "Be careful, parts of this floor are booby-trapped."

"Great." AJ said. "It's dangerous going across here already."

"Uh, guys? Someone's already halfway across the floor." Makoto said seeing a man wearing a full crimson bodysuit with horns and two ds on the chest. The eye holes on his mask were also completely closed. "Is he blind? He's gonna get himself killed!"

"Nah, he'll be okay." Luke Cage said.

"B-But…!" Noel said.

"Just watch." Iron Fist assured.

The man stepped on a part of the floor as he looked up and dodged a barrage of arrows as if he knew they were coming as he continued dodging the incoming arrows. He then landed on the ground and gazed ahead.

**Daredevil**

**Defender of Hell's Kitchen. Blind Justice.**

"He dodged them all! How'd he do that?!" Makoto asked.

"I've heard that Daredevil, in exchange for having no sight, has this special ability that enhances all his other senses." AJ explained as Daredevil show cased it by dodging more arrows and landing further ahead.

"Showoff…." Hitomi scoffed.

"You're welcome to follow me…" Daredevil said turning to them. "But watch your step."

"Daredevil's radar sense will let him see the trigger mechanisms to each trap." AJ said.

"I suggest you let someone on your team who can do the same take the lead." Daredevil advised running ahead.

"I'll lead the way, follow me." Spider-Gwen said as she ran down a path as the others followed as they caught up with Daredevil and more Hand Ninjas appeared. It was easy to deal with them as they handled them with ease.

Daredevil joins the Alliance and the Main Party!

"Ready to present my case."

"We can't stop now. There's no telling what the Kingpin has in store…" Daredevil said.

"But it's not easy fighting the Hand, somehow they just keep coming!" Makoto said.

"They're cursed warriors. They just keep coming back. Time and time again." Daredevil said.

"So there's no real way to stop them for good…" AJ said before looking at Miriam as her crystal was glowing. "What is it, Miriam?"

"I'm sensing very dark magic up ahead, almost as if a ritual is being performed." Miriam said. "I don't think it's an Infinity Stone."

"Let's find out…" Daredevil said.

They saw a couple of elite Hand Ninjas instigate a ritual of sorts. Then two of them were struck in the back by two sais as it was revealed to be a woman with long black hair in a ninja outfit as she had a red bandanna around her head.

"Whatever evil the Hand is invoking can stay in hell. I'll send you there to greet it instead." she said.

**Elektra**

**Cold-Blooded Assassin. Trying to Change. A little.**

"It is too late, assassin. The beast is coming…" the last Hand ninja said combating Elektra before throwing a cursed sword at her.

"Watch out!" AJ called tackling her to the ground as the sword stuck into the wall.

"No!" The master cried before Hitomi slashed him down.

"You alright?" AJ asked.

"You didn't have to save me." Elektra said.

"That blade was coming at you pretty fast, so I had to react quickly. It was cursed too." AJ said.

"The Hand deals in arcane magic that dates back to the dawn of civilization. They worship a primordial beast that wishes to drag the world back to those darker days." Elektra said.

"And if that blade so much as scratched you, you would be its host, am I right?" AJ asked.

"Yes, I was once restored to life by the Hand's Mystics long ago which would've made me an ideal vessel for their enchantment, had you not intervened. If only I had killed those mystics sooner… A mistake I won't make again!" Elektra said.

Elektra Joins the Alliance and the Main Party!

"Death comes for us all!"

The group continued up through the upper levels of Kingpins' fortress as they entered a room filled with various weapons and armor.

"These weapons could prove quite useful in the right hands." Elektra said before a playing card was seen flying towards them as it narrowly missed Luke Cage before hitting the samurai armor's neck

"We've got company." Hitomi said as everyone looked to see a man with a dartboard designed costume holding a deck of cards.

"That was just a warning. Leave now or learn why they say Bullseye never misses." he said.

**Bullseye**

**Hired Assassin with Deadly Aim. Makes a Killing.**

"I'll take care of this guy. You guys go." Hitomi said.

"Alright. Let em have it, Hitomi!" AJ said as they went on ahead.

"You're gonna regret making that mistake, lady." Bullseye said.

"Oh, I don't think I will." Hitomi said drawing her claws. "I'm the predator. You're the prey. And unfortunately for you, I don't fear anything."

With the main group, they made it up to Kingpins' office as he awaited them, growling as he flipped his desk with one hand as Makoto smashed it to bits.

"You know, it would've been far easier to just make an appointment." Kingpin said.

Kingpin

Reputable Businessman. Or so he claims.

"A shame that the only currency your kind seems to understand is power." Kingpin said as he had a crystal on his cane. "Fortunately, I recently obtained a surplus."

"Then how about we cut the chit-chat and let's fight?" AJ asked.

"Very well. Let's get down to business." Kingpin said. "I climbed from the gutters of Hell's Kitchen to the top of the world. Now, with this crystal enhancing my power, this city will belong to Wilson Fisk!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" AJ said.

"Panta Rhei!" Al called as Chronos appeared and a small raging tornado erupted underneath Kingpin, stunning him.

"He's stunned, let him have it!" AJ called

EXTREME COMBINATION!

"Time to go all out!"

"W-Wait for me!"

"Out of my way, Dumbass!"

"I'll show you my full strength!"

While Makoto used Galaxian Impact and unleashed a flurry of blows and Noel transformed into Mu-12 and unleashed a flurry of sword strikes, Kokonoe summoned a mecha version of Iron Tager as it unleashed a massive energy beam. Aledy called on Ark-On as they dealt a barrage of synchronized attacks as Aledy dealt a palm strike that sent Kingpin flying into a pillar.

Kingpin got up as he raised his cane into the air, destroying the rooftop in the process. "If you won't bow to my demands, I'm afraid you're in for a very hostile takeover." he said as Hand Ninjas appeared.

"Oh boy…!" AJ said.

"Rasetsu Dangekiken!" Aledy called as Ark-On jumped into the air and slammed onto the ground and damaged a group of ninjas before dealing a barrage of punches to another group before finishing the last one with an upward flying kick.

"Time to finish this, Al!" AJ said switching to Horn Point. "You go high, I'll go low!" he said digging into the ground.

"Right, let's go!" Al said as she jumped high into the air and readied her scythe as she summoned Chronos. "Now, AJ!"

"What?!" Kingpin asked as AJ came up from below with an Uppercut that clocked Kingpin into the air.

"Horn Cannon: Rising Dragon!" AJ called.

"Cross Fortune!" Al called as Chronos unleashed a flurry of fast-moving clocks made of wind as they dealt heavy wind and light damage. It was enough to send kingpin down to the ground as the crystal came off his cane.

"I'm afraid your deals been canceled Fisk. No refunds." Daredevil said.

"Well, that's a fancy gem..." Star-Lord said picking the crystal up. "...but it's not one of ours."

"I'll take it then if you don't mind." Al said taking the crystal.

"Hey! I was gonna call dibs on that!" Rocket protested.

"When it comes to treasure, its first come first serve for me." Al said.

"So if that isn't an Infinity stone, what the hell is it?" Hitomi asked appearing.

"Never seen anything like it before. Some sort of Isotopic Ore, maybe, but without running a few tests…" Spider-Man said.

"We can't waste our time on that. Not when the other Stones are still out there." Star-Lord said.

"Hmm?" Miriam said as she saw a figure watching them from a distance. "Who is…"

Suddenly something tapped Miriam on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Dark Water standing there. "Oh, hello there."

"Dark Water!" AJ said. "Good to see ya, black buddy, gimme some ink!" he said as the two high fived.

"Ink?" Nash asked.

"Yeah, he was created with Human and Inkling DNA, and is made entirely out of the stuff." AJ said. "The man who made him though isn't very nice."

"Who? This James flux guy?" Rocket asked.

"No, it was another flux. His name is Theodore, and he works for the All Science Go corporation." AJ said.

"That guy created Darkie here to be a living weapon. But when he showed a presentation of him to buyers, something went wrong and…" Makoto trailed off as she put a hand on Dark Water's shoulder. The ink-like human nodded as he understood.

"At least we're safe from Theodore here." AJ said.

"That reminds me. Don't we need to help Spider-Gwen and Ms. Marvel find James?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, you're right." AJ said. "Let's go talk to the Champions."

The trio sat on the ledge as the sun started to rise as they saw Avengers tower.

"So...that was my first official ninja temple." Ms. Marvel said. "That's something right?"

"I guess…" Miles said.

"Why so glum, chum?" Spider Gwen asked.

"All of his is so much bigger than us." Miles said. "I mean, I can barely do my own laundry. Stopping cosmic annihilation is a bit outside my comfort zone."

"Really?" Spider Gwen asked. "And who was it exactly that stopped Kingpin from destroying both our dimensions, including Noir, Ham's, and Peni's?"

"Well...us." Miles said. "It's kinda been a while since then, y'know?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm on a team assembled by the Ultimate Moral Compass with Kamala here." Spider-Gwen said.

"Then you probably should be glad that you have friends who have done this kind of thing before on your team." Iron Man said descending in front of them as the heroes appeared.

"Then you mean were…?" Ms. Marvel asked.

"Sure. At least just for today." Iron Man said.

Ms. Marvel then looked at Spider-Gwen.

"Well… I guess we can stick around a little while longer. This does seem more important, and im pretty sure Ishimaru wont mind." the web warrior nodded.

"Alright!" Ms. Marvel cheered.

"Go on, say it. You know you want to." Iron Man nudged.

"Say what?" Spider-Gwen asked as Ms. Marvel smiled.

"Avengers Assemble, baby!" Ms. Marvel called as Iron Man flew to avengers tower.

"You are such a nerd." Miles sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Avengers Tower, Ultron and The Mind Stone

Members Out: Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Daredevil, and Elektra.

Members In: Captain America, Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Hulk, Falcon, Black Widow, Thor.

At Avengers Tower, Iron Man was studying the Time and Space stones as they were contained, along with the crystal they found in Shadowland.

"These are definitely the real deal. Genuine Infinity Stones jam-packed with endless cosmic energy. They grant near-omnipotent abilities to whoever holds them, or in Miriam's case, make some of her abilities stronger." Iron Man said as a green and red male humanoid phased through the door as he floated over to Iron Man. "Which leads to an extremely important question… can I keep 'em?"

**Vision**

**Synthezoid Body. Soul of the Avengers.**

"I believe that the Stones are safer in containment than in anyone's hands. Especially yours." Vision said.

"Remind me to program more fun into you, Vis." Iron Man said.

"I will be certain to add that to the top of my task list." Vision said "First however, we should discuss my analysis of this unusual crystal..."

Meanwhile, the main team came into the area.

"And THAT was the full tour of Avengers Tower. Any questions?" Ms. Marvel asked.

"How come the hero alliance doesn't have a place like this?" AJ asked.

"Well we're always on the go in the comfort of our home away from home on the Galaxy King." Al said. "Travelling to new worlds and meeting new people."

"Not gonna lie though, having a base like this would be pretty awesome. Just have to worry about expenses…" AJ said.

"Hey, if you guys are done chatting about the tower, you might wanna come take a look at these readings." Iron Man said.

They walked over to Iron Man and Vision.

"What is your verdict on the crystal, Vision?" Miriam asked.

"My analysis of it is nearly complete, but it still raises a number of questions." Vision said.

"So it's not an Infinity Stone?" AJ asked.

"It would make sense, the energy I feel from it isn't the same as the Infinity Stones." Miriam said.

"Ms. Miriam is correct. While it exhibits similar properties to the Stones, this is something else entirely." Vision said. "It is a cubic form of Neutronium aligned in eight-atom clusters. I believe our ally, the Black Panther, once found a similar specimen and dubbed it "ISO-8"."

"So could there be more of this stuff out there?" Hitomi asked.

"ISO-8 crystallization should naturally occur wherever there are large expenditures of cosmic energy. We should look for more gems like this whenever Infinity Stones and other objects of immense power are in play." Vision said.

"Right, got it." AJ said. "Wait, maybe these ISOs can enhance our own powers, is that possible?"

"In Theory. Ms Miriam was able to siphon energy from the Stones of Space and Time. Further testing may be necessary to-" Vision started before an alarm went off. "That is curious. Perimeter scans reveal no external threats to Avengers Tower-." he said before electricity started surging from the computers.

"Well that doesn't look good…" Hitomi said.

"Suddenly less worried about external threats and more worried about the ones in here." Iron Man said.

"Could the Infinity Stones be acting of their own accord?" Vision asked.

"It's not the Stones. I'm picking up another signal. Something familiar." Iron Man said as his visor went over his face. "J.A.R.V.I.S., I need you to amplify this frequency and trace it back to- J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

Suddenly the entire room went red.

"Something must be going on, everything's acting all haywire." AJ said. "We might not be safe in your home, Stark."

"You may be right, look!" Al said as she pointed to some drones that were activating on their own.

"My Drones? They shouldn't have activated on their own! Help me shut 'em down, team!" Iron Man called.

"Don't worry, we're on it!" Al said.

The Legion and Al helped the Avengers dismantle the Iron Legion, and per visions instructions, used an override protocol to restart the towers defenses.

"Who could've been able to get through this towers defenses?" Noel asked.

"Give you one big guess. Starts with a U." AJ said.

"Ultron." Al said.

The mechanical villain himself appeared on the screens as every device turned red.

"Mankind had its chance to rule, Avengers." Ultron said. "But this world is long overdue… an upgrade." he said before the hologram disappeared as everything reverted back to blue.

"Ultron, great." Iron Man said. "I can never seem to get away from him."

"We must act quickly if we hope to free Avengers tower from his control." Vision said.

"You think Ultron would've learned his lesson the last time he tried to use the Infinity Stones." AJ said.

"Don't forget this is a Parallel Version of the Hero Universe." Spider-Gwen said. "In this world, Ultron never met Sigma in the convergence."

"Still, how could Ultron be able to hack into Avengers Tower so fast? He must've gotten enhanced himself." Makoto said.

"Yes, Ultron's source code is being broadcast at unusually strong levels, even for him." Vision said.

"What should we do to regain control of Avengers Tower, Vision?" Miriam asked.

"We restored control to the lab via the Override code. If you can locate other interface terminals throughout the tower, we should be able to regain command, one room at a time." Vision said.

"We'll have to split up into groups, Avengers tower is pretty big,not to mention Ultrons got his drones." AJ said. "Our team will head with Ms. Marvel and Spider-Gwen to take a few sectors of the tower back."

"Roger that, the rest of us Avengers will take the other areas." Captain America said.

"I will coordinate your mission from here. I must stay linked to this terminal to find other ways to purge Ultron's source code." Vision said.

The team then split up across the tower, restoring the tower's main systems one at a time while dealing with Ultron's Drones.

"So far so good." Spider-Gwen said.

"Good work. Anyone got eyes on any friendlies?" Falcon asked over the comm.

"Hey, Avengers. This is the Wasp. I'd love to join the fun...but me and a guest are currently locked down in the main living quarters. If you happen to have a second to swing by and set us free, that'd be swell!" A female voice said.

"On our way!" AJ said.

"These things are such a pain in the ass! Persona!" A familiar voice called on the comm channel.

"Hey, that voice..." Al said. "Isn't that Haruto?" she asked.

"Could be, let's go give him a hand!" Makoto said as they rushed to the living quarters and saw Haruto combating Ultron drones with Jiraiya Picaro along with a woman in a skin tight wasp theme outfit.

The woman ducked behind a column as ultron drones fired at her.

"We got ourselves a big problem here, Gang…" she said before suddenly shrinking to bug size and growing wings, flying into the air. "Luckily, I've got a little solution."

**Wasp**

**Shrinks Small. Packs a Big Sting.**

Wasp flew around the drones and gracefully dodged their energy blasts before flying above them and fired a large bolt of lightning, shutting them down before she returned to normal size.

"Haruto, glad you're okay." AJ said.

"It's good to see you guys, was wondering when you were gonna show up." Haruto said before knocking back a few more drones.

More then crashed through the windows.

"You gotta be kidding me, more?!" Haruto asked. "This is a private party. No crashers allowed."

AJ smashed through a bunch of drones.

"I know my machines, but these guys seem more alive than usual robots with AI." AJ said. "It's almost like they're showing active emotion and sentient, like Nu or Noel."

"Vision, if you're not too busy, you might want to scan these guys for abnormal energy readings." Wasp said.

"We need some more room. Haruto, clear em out!" AJ said.

"You got it! Jiraiya, Garudyne!" Haruto called as a powerful blast of wind launched the Ultron drones out.

"That'll buy us some time." AJ said.

Wasp and Haruto have Joined the Alliance!

Haruto has rejoined the Main Party!

"What's the Buzz?"

"Today's forecast is a 100% chance of Whoopass!"

"I'd better go give the team a hand. Keep up the pressure on Ultron." Wasp said flying off.

"Alright, we'll meet up on the Helipad." Ms. Marvel said as they soon reached it, reuniting with the Avengers and the rest of the Alliance and saw Ultron with a red cape and several Ultron Drones behind him.

(Cue- Infection Perfection: Death Battle OST)

"Time's up, Ultron! Give up, or get sent to the scrapheap!" AJ called.

" Why would I surrender? I finally understand now." Ultron said unclenching his right hand and revealing a yellow stone. "This Stone has shown me the truth about the human mind I was designed to emulate."

**Ultron**

**Indestructible Android. Corrupt Programming.**

"Hey, look what he's got in his hand!" Makoto noticed.

"The Mind Stone?" Spider-Gwen asked. "Oh, that's not good."

"Now we know why the drones have been acting strangely." Miriam said.

"Our Ultron with the Reality Stone was one thing, but this one with the Mind Stone?" AJ asked. "Not a good combination."

"For you, that is." Ultron said. "The other version of myself was so focused on creating the perfect merged world and becoming its god. With this stone, I now understand what must be done. The minds of the multiverse are irreparably flawed, and must be overwritten." he said as the Mind Stone then flew into his forehead as it glowed before he and his drones charged at the group as both sides began fighting each other. "My armored shell has always been superior to your frail, fleshy forms, but my artificial mind was limited by inferior programming."

"Don't underestimate Humans, or what we can do!" AJ said. "You robots bent on genocide need to learn that the human spirit can accomplish anything!"

"Such lessons are beyond my programming now. The Mind Stone has unlocked my true processing potential!" Ultron said.

"It won't save you though." Hintomo said. She rushed in and slashed at ultron with her claws, but proved ineffective.

"His armors too tough for your claws Hitomi, we need to hit him with stronger blows!" AJ said.

"Then he's gonna get a kick out of this, let's go for a Fusion Spell, Haruto!" Al said.

"You got it!" Haruto said. "Jiraiya Picaro!"

"Chronos!" Al said. "Big mistake fighting us."

"Dragon Flight!" Al and Haruto called as a Dragon made of wind formed before it charged right into Ultron, dealing mega wind damage.

"Im...possible!" Ultron said as he began sparking. "But this battle has just commenced, heroes. I have bigger plans for you. Much bigger. Transfer protocol initiated." he said as the Mind Stone shined brightly, causing a huge flash of light.

"DId he run away?" Noel asked.

"I don't think so. Ultrons always his own best backup." AJ said.

Just then the ground started shaking.

"Oh my…." Al said with her eyes white and wide open as she tapped AJ's shoulder.

"What… is that?!" Miriam asked as everyone saw a Gigantic robot coming their way.

**Ultimo**

**Robotic weapon of Mass Destruction. Big trouble.**

"Holy shit that thing is huge!" Haruto said as the Mind Stone flew out of Ultron's head and into Ultimo's.

"Did… did Ultron just take control of that giant robot?!" Noel asked.

"Typical humans. My code is not limited to any mere bodies." Ultron said as Ultimo's yellow lights turned red. "I can possess any mechanical vessel, and using Ultimo as my new body, i will have the power to destroy all of you. Prepare for annihilation!" he said as Ultimo started walking toward the tower.

"This does not bode well!" Thor said.

"No duh Goldilocks, Ultron can use that thing to wipe out the entire city, and we can't even make a dent in it!" AJ said before someone came up over the comm.

"This is Hawkeye. Hang tight, help is on the way! Just hold back that oversized Iron Man knockoff and clear me and a few friends a place to land!"

"Hey guys, need a hand?" A familiar voice said.

"It's Kido!" Noel said.

"That's right, I'm on my way with Hawkeye and my sister, just hang tight till we get there!" Kido said.

Ultron drones then swarmed the Helipad.

"You heard Kido, let's clear the landing pad!" AJ said as they did so. A quinjet then flew in with a man wearing purple and black with purple sunglasses piloting it, Kido and a girl with long blonde hair, a green hat with an angel feather, a green dress and gold skirt, and green sleeves and boots that had gold linings.

"How come giant robots always attack on my day off?" the man asked. "Thanks for clearing me a nice safe place to land by the way."

"A pity you will not have the chance to make use of it." Ultron said firing at the jet and destroying it.

"Kido!" AJ called.

"Don't worry, we're alright." Kido said as it was revealed that Gespenst was protecting him as the girl floated down next to them.

"Nice to meet you all." the girl said.

**Laura Aurora**

**Descendant of the Goddess Freya. Einherjar Summoning Powerhouse.**

Kido then landed on the ground with ease.

"Wait, where's Hawkeye?" AJ asked.

"There he is!" Spider Gwen said seeing the archer leap over the Gespenst and among the falling wreckage.

"You gave it your best shot bolts-for-brains…" Hawkeye said landing on the helipad safely. "Now I'll take mine."

**Hawkeye**

**Never Misses a Shot. Or lets you Forget it.**

Hawkeye then drew his bow and notched an arrow, with another man shrunk like Wasp on it, he was wearing a red, black and silver suit with a helmet that had a bit of an ant theme to it.

"If we hope to beat someone his size…" the man started.

**Ant-Man**

**Changes Sizes. Eventually grows on you.**

Hawkeye then fired the arrow as Ant-Man jumped into the air and grew to the same size as Ultimo.

"...We'll have to even the odds." Ant-Man finished as he faced Ultimo. Vision then arrived.

"Vison, did you figure out a way to beat Ultron for good?" AJ asked.

"With the Mind Stone and Ultimo both in play, I have determined a new plan of attack." Vision said. "I will head to the rooftop and prepare the weaponry required for the final battle. Meet me there at once." he said flying up to the rooftop.

"Guess we'll have to save introductions until after Ultrons defeated." AJ said to Laura. "Can we count on you for help?"

"Of course, my Einherjar and I will gladly lend you our strength." Laura said.

"Let me come too, I wanna give Ultron some payback for ruining my day off." Hawkeye said.

Hawkeye, Kido and Laura have Joined the Alliance and the Main Party!

"Time to get this circus started!"

"I'll show you the might of Arahabaki and the Moon!"

"Prepare to be Cleansed!"

"This way, we gotta use the elevator to get to the roof." Iron Man said as they took the elevator up, Ant Man fighting Ultron all the while.

"I hope Vision has a good plan to take care of Ultron and Ultimo." Makoto said.

"Any plan he comes up with is good, believe me." Iron Man said. "You do have a plan, dontcha Vis?"

"I plan to use the ISO 8 to link to ultimo and subsequently eliminate ultron from within." Vision said. "But to make sure it is effective, I must gather data from the fallen sentries."

"Alright, we'll send those drones to the scrapyard so you can get the data you need." Al said.

The alliance fought their way up through the elevator as they scrapped more drones.

"I think I might have an idea how to stop Ultimo. But we need to be close enough to him so that we can take him down." AJ said. "Hey, uh, new girl? What's your name?"

"Laura. Laura Aurora." Laura said.

"Laura, got it. I need you to use whatever your powers are and snap Ultimo's connection from the Mind Stone, like slice it off his head. Then Vision can trap Ultron inside the stone." AJ said.

"I have just the one in mind, come forth, Swordfighter Kabo!" Laura called as a pumpkin headed figure in regal clothing holding a sword appeared.

"May I be of assistance, Lady Laura?" Kabo asked.

"Yes, can you cut off Ultimo's connection from the Mind Stone?" Laura said.

"Consider it done milady. Hehehehe!" Kabo said as he spookily laughed.

They arrived up top and saw Ant Man had Ultimo in a shoulder lock.

"Nnngh, whatever you're gonna do, do it now! I dunno how long I can hold this big guy!" Ant Man called.

"Go, Kabo!" Laura said as Kabo leaped to Ultimos head.

"Fairy Tale Slash!" Kabo called as he launched sonic waves from his sword. The slashes hit Ultimo's head as the Mind Stone was wedge off it.

"No! How can this be?!" Ultron asked. "No matter, I'll just reroute to a new body and… what?! I'm trapped? This does not compute!" he said as he found himself inside the Mind Stone which was held by Vision.

"I had a feeling that once you linked yourself to the Mind Stone, your core programming would be locked in there for a good while. Not even a robot can control the cosmic power of an Infinity Stone so easily." AJ said. "Stay locked up in there forever, and think on what just happened to you. Human intelligence just beat your Superior Programming."

Miriam held her hand out to the Mind Stone as some of its energy flew into her.

"That was some great thinking there, AJ." Spider-Gwen said.

"I'm not the leader of the Legion for any old reason." AJ said. "And with the Mind Stone, we're halfway through the six."

"We still have the Reality, Power and Soul Stones to find. We'd better get these three contained before…" Star Lord started.

"I'm afraid your quest for the Stones will have to be put on hold." Vision said.

"What? What could possibly be more important that the Infinity stones?" AJ asked. "We have to prevent more attacks like this."

"It seems that Ultron's search for a suitable host body activated more than just Ultimo." Vision said.

"Wait, that's impossible, Ultron can't control any other machines inside the Mind Stone, can he?" Makoto asked.

"He cannot." Vision said. "But once activated, some programming cannot be stopped until its prime directive is achieved."

"Prime directive?" AJ asked.

"Targets acquired." a voice called as dozens of giant robots soared over the city.

"What are those things?!" Hitomi asked.

"Sentinels. And I know just where they're headed." Iron Man said. "X marks the spot."


	5. Chapter 5

The Xavier Institute, Power Stone and The Black Order

Members Out: Avengers.

Members In: Wolverine, Scarlet Witch

The Armada of Sentinels landed right in front of the Xavier Institute for Gifted youngsters, hoping to achieve their directive.

"Destroy all Mutants." one of them said.

**Sentinels**

**Designed to Kill Mutants. Programmed to hate them**

The Sentinels then began to attack everything in sight. That was when a man in red and yellow with an X design to it, along with a body coated in steel rushed to the scene.

"Nyet. Not today, tovarisch."

**Colossus**

**Skin of Steel. Heart of Gold.**

A Sentinel attempted to kick Colossus before he caught it and swung it around into the air. "Comrade! Heads up!"

Another male in blue and yellow with an X on the belt and a visor ran over. "And eyes wide open."

**Cyclops**

**Mutant Leader. Strong Point of View.**

Cyclops fired a powerful laser blast from his visor, dismantling the Sentinel along with three more as he and Colossus walked up to each other before turning to the mansion as an explosion occured as Wolverine and the team was then seen dashing to the mansion with Scarlet Witch, Laura, and Iron Man flying around him.

"I've always wanted to see the Xavier Institute, but not like this." AJ said.

"Hate to spoil your dream bub, but we don't stop those bucketheads, there won't be anything of the Institute left to see." Wolverine said. "And that's my team they're attackin'! We gotta help 'em!"

"Lead the way!" Makoto said as two Sentinels blocked their path.

"Mutant entities detected." the first said.

"Unknown anomalies also targeted. Terminate!" The Sentinel said.

"Outta the way!" AJ called smashing through the sentinel as it fell, leaving its core. He then picked it up and threw it at the other sentinel, doing major damage.

They then ran to the front courtyard to try and back up Cyclops and Colossus before another sentinel dropped in.

"Mutant detected. Terminate." it said targeting Wolverine.

"Like to see ya try, scrapheap!" Wolverine said as his claws popped out as he sliced its head off before a blue beam rained down on it as a black jet was seen flying overhead.

Suddenly, something appeared from the sky, the one responsible for the appearance was a blue devil-like individual.

"Save some for us, mein freund!" the blue devil-figure said.

**Nightcrawler**

**Teleporting Mutant. Swashbuckling Adventurer.**

Nightcrawler then disappeared in a puff of smoke as he landed on the ground as a woman with purple hair in a ninja outfit landed next to him as she held a katana that became coated in purple energy.

"Why should you always get to have all the fun?" The woman asked.

**Psylocke**

**Telepathic Ninja. Reading your Mind right now.**

"Great to have more backup. Let's clean up the front yard." Hitomi said.

Together with Nightcrawler, Psylocke, Cyclops, and Colossus, the group dismantled the sentinels attacking the front quickly.

Nightcrawler and Psylocke Join the Alliance!

"I'm ready! Are you?"

"My Tale has just begun!"

"That should be all of them, right?" AJ aksed.

"No. there's more." Cyclops said. "Sentinels run a dedicated network. Once a single unit identifies a target, it alerts all others in the area."

"So there are more coming?" Hitomi asked.

"Almost certainly. And based on my experience, they should be arriving any moment now. Colossus and I will stay here to make sure the front of the school stays secure." Cyclops said.

"Good idea." AJ said. "We'll go around back and make sure no sentinels try to attack from the rear."

They did so, circling around to where they saw a plane. They then saw a blue furred muscular animal-like human flip out of the jet and land near them.

"Greetings, compatriots!" he greeted.

**Beast**

**Bounding Blue Biologist. Uses Big Words.**

"Either you're here about the item of infinite cosmic power we just liberated from the Hellfire Club, or.." Beast started before realizing. "OOH! Is it taco night again?" he asked opening a small case and showing a Purple Infinity Stone as some of its power flew into Miriam.

"The Power Stone?" AJ said. "How the heck did you get your hands on it?"

"I've learned it helps to have friends in high places...and in dark corners. And the Hellfire Club indubitably fits both of those Criteria." Beast said.

"Wait, isn't the Hellfire Club a club for mutants on the up and up? Y'know, the rich life? Don't tell me you stole this right from them." AJ said.

"To join the Hellfire Club, a mutant must not only be rich beyond belief, but also cruel beyond compare. This Stone is far safer in my furry blue hand than in theirs."

"Thats nice, but we've gathered three ourselves. Mind if we take this one to make it four?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh my! And here I was flabbergasted to find one bona fide Infinity Stone! The fact that you have gathered three is simply staggering!" Beast said.

"It is, even for us. And if we don't find the final two, the whole multiverse is gonna be at risk." AJ mentioned.

"Keep hope alive, my astonishing ally! We shall find these puzzingly potent pebbles posthaste!" Beast said.

"Incoming!" Spider-Gwen called as her Spider-Sense went off like crazy.

A beam fired at the Blackbird, destroying it before it headed towards Beast.

"Watch out, furball!" Wolverine said pushing Beast out of the way as the Power Stone was sent into the air as a larger Sentinel landed in front of it.

(Cue- Type-03: Killer Instinct)

"Alternate Power source identified. Integrating." the sentinel said fusing the power stone with its own core as its appearance changed.

**Infinity Sentinel**

**Normal Mutant Hunting Robots weren't bad enough?**

"Since when could Sentinels do THAT?!" Ms. Marvel asked in shock.

"Just now, I guess." Hitomi said.

"Resuming termination protocols." the infinity sentinel buzzed.

"Oh, my stars and garters." Beast said.

"What do we do now?" Spider Gwen asked.

"Fight fire with fire. Noel!" AJ said.

"Okay! Activating Sword of Izanami!" Noel said, transforming into Mu-12. "Here I go! Blade of Heaven!" she called launching her blades as high speed projectiles. All of them hit the Infinity Sentinel at once as it staggered. "I'm not Done! Golden Thoughts! ...This is the power of the Godslayer!" she called as the Infinity Sentinel was binded as Noel called upon eight blades that struck down the Infinity Sentinel.

"It's down! Let's go all out, right now!" Wolverine called, joining up with Kido, Haruto, Al and Laura.

EXTREME COMBINATION!

"Time to slice n dice!"

"Go, Arahabaki!"

"Let's do this!"

"Hope you like what I got in store!"

"See my power!"

Wolverine slashed in every direction as Kido summoned Arahabaki as it slashed through while he summoned multiple crescent blades that he danced with, then Haruto slashed through Infinity sentinel in multiple directions as Jiraiya appeared and launched his shurikens. Al summoned Chronos as he casted Panta Rhei as Al launched a flurry of ice into it, turning it into an ice tornado before it dispersed, and finally Laura teleported higher and higher into the air before gathering a sphere of energy as she launched it down.

The Infinity Sentinel staggered as it kneeled on the ground, recharging power.

"Everyone group up!" Cyclops called as everyone banded together. "It won't stay down for long. Follow my lead!"

"Destroy all mutan-" the sentinel uttered before it was ripped apart suddenly and instantly.

"Whoa!" AJ said.

"Come now, Cyclops…." a new voice said as three individuals descended. The leading man was wearing red and purple armor with a helmet over his head. The one to his left was a large and heavily muscular and armored man, and to his right was a woman with blue skin like beast and nightcrawler, only she was human-like and had white clothing on. "When has following you ever done our kind any good?"

**Mystique**

**Changes her shape. Rarely changes her mind.**

**Juggernaut**

**Enhanced Enforcer. Nothing can stop him.**

**Magneto**

**Master of Magnetism. Self-proclaimed savior.**

"Father." Scarlet Witch said.

"So, all of you, even my own daughter, have allied yourselves with humans? The same race who designed these monstrosities to hunt us?" Magneto asked. "Pathetic."

"This is about far more than us versus them, Erik. We need to put our differences aside and work together for once. There are much larger forces at play here." Cyclops said.

"I am aware. My contacts inside the Hellfire club informed me about the artifact you X-Men stole from them." Magneto said using his powers to lift Cyclops high into the air. "As expected, you vastly underestimated its power. That is a mistake you have made far too often, boy."

"Release him at once!" Colossus said running to his aid, only to get caught in Magnetos grip.

"As you wish." he said throwing them far from the Institute. "After all, I did not come here for a fight. Only to claim the power that is rightfully mine!"

"Yeah, I don't see the difference in what you said at all, bucket brain." Hitomi said. "Get em!" she called as the Alliance and Brotherhood started fighting.

"Why must we always do this dance?" Magneto asked.

"If you wanna beat me, you'd better shape up." Mystique said.

"If that's the way you want it, fine!" Miriam said as she drew Blue Rose and engaged Mystique.

"You hero types never seem to learn." Magneto said.

Hitomi flipped back as everyone was focusing on Juggernaut.

"What's with this guy, it's like hitting a wall that moves!" Hitomi said.

"We're gonna need some more help if we wanna stop Juggernaut…." AJ said. He picked up a rock and threw it at Juggernaut's head.

"Hm?" Juggernaut asked.

"Hey Domehead, over here!" AJ said. "Bet you can't catch me!"

"Oh yeah? There ain't nothin' that can stop me!" Juggernaut said charging at AJ.

AJ engaged jumping point and leaped over Juggernaut, latching onto his back as he smashed into the institute.

"Hey, what's he doing?!" Spider Gwen asked before evading an attack from Magneto.

Juggernaut smashed and crashed through wall after wall of the mansion with AJ on his back. They eventually were headed right to the dining hall.

Inside the mess hall, a familiar yet different mercenary was making some tacos, and lots of it.

"Tacooooo! Taco night! Wade's gonna eat while the X-Men Fi~ight!" he sang. He was preparing so many tacos at once, he wasn't even paying attention to what was going on behind him until it was too late, as Juggernaut smashed through the wall behind him, throwing AJ off the unstoppable force's back as he scattered tacos everywhere.

"NOOOOOOOO!" the merc called as everything crashed to the floor, including AJ smashing into some tables, the man who made the tacos unable to save any of them as he fell flat on the ground.

"Ow… not the smartest idea…" AJ groaned as the red and black clad anti-hero got up and glared.

"Okay, that's it!" he yelled tossing his chefs hat and apron off. "Someone's about to get a kick square in the chimichangas!" he said before pulling out two uzi machine guns and firing them at the ceiling before looking forward.

**Deadpool**

**Merc-With-A-Mouth. Regenerating Degenerate.**

"Cleanup in aisle X, HA!" Juggernaut called running ahead as Deadpool stomped his foot on the floor.

"I. WILL. DESTROY. YOU." Deadpool said as he angrily ran after Juggernaut.

The Alliance then ran into the destroyed mess hall afterwards.

"Ohmygosh! Are you okay, AJ?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, I'm good… remind me never to pull a stunt like that again…" AJ groaned.

"Well, it wasn't all bad. You've inspired Deadpool to join our cause…. For non-heroic reasons." Psylocke said.

"Guess we're orderin' out tonight. Who wants pizza?" Wolverine said.

"We should still follow them, though. Deadpool might be outmatched going against Juggernaut Alone." AJ said.

"Right, let's go." Kido said as they made their way down into the sub basement as they saw Deadpool fighting Juggernaut.

The unstoppable force charged at the Mutant Mercenary as he evaded and crashed into a wall.

"Stay still, Pool!" Juggernaut growled as he removed himself from the wall as Deadpool landed on the other side.

"Oh that was ugly… and I would know!" Deadpool said.

"It's about to get a whole lot Uglier!" Makoto said as they came into the room.

"Oh good, more bugs for me to squash!" Juggernaut said.

"Makoto, you're the only one strong enough to get some damage on him so it's up to you!" AJ said.

"Something violent is roaring inside me! Big Bang SMASH!" Makoto said as she launched her fist forward as a larger version popped out next to her and slammed right into Juggernaut.

"Ggh!" Juggernaut grunted as he was pushed back. "That all you got?!"

"Oh I got more where that came from, big guy!" Makoto said. She wailed on Juggernaut with blow after massive blow, eventually bringing him down.

The door on the other side then opened, revealing Cyclops. "Quick, this way!" he called as led them out of the room, Deadpool in tow.

Deadpool joins the Alliance!

"Party time!"

Cyclops proceeded to lead the others down the hall before someone pulled The Legion, Vanguard, and The two champions aside.

"Hey!" Ms. marvel protested. "We were following Cyclops somewhere safe!"

"Or so he wanted you to believe." a familiar voice said revealing Tsubaki with Amber, Jin and Ragna.

"Lemme guess, more of your friends?" Spider-Gwen asked.

"Yeah. Why'd you guys pull us aside like that?" AJ asked.

"That person who was leading you to safety, it was actually a shapeshifter." Jin said.

"You knew Cyclops was Mystique just by looking at him? Or… her?" Ms. Marvel asked.

"We saw her shapeshift when we arrived here." Tsubaki said. "Follow us, we know another way through."

The group followed them past the danger room and out to the main hall as it started shaking as the roof was slowly starting to lift up as it was revealed to be Magneto.

"A new era for mutankind is about to dawn. Such a pity that none of you will live to see it." Magneto said.

"I thought you said you didn't come here to fight, Magneto." AJ said.

"I did say that. However, it appears violence is the only thing you people seem to understand." Magneto said.

"This doesn't have to end in combat, just hear us out." AJ said.

"And why would I ever listen to humans?" Magneto asked.

"Because we're not human, you idiot!" Hitomi said.

"You're all… not human?" Magneto asked.

"No. Kido, Haruto and myself are Enhanced…. Which are sort of like being mutants." AJ said. "And Hitomi's a beastman, as well as Dark Water not even being human at all. He was created to be an artificial weapon based off of Inkling DNA, which so happens to be Ambers Species."

"As for Ragna, Jin, Tsubaki, Noel, and Makoto. Ragna, Jin, and Noel are artificial humans created through magic and science which enables them to use special abilities, Tsubaki may be human, but she uses her abilities to help those in need, and Makoto is a Demi-Human which makes her half human and half beast, but she's just like us." Kido said.

"I see…" Magneto said.

"So from non humans to another, we should work together. If you give us the Power Stone, we can…"

Suddenly a large ship was seen flying over head as a beam touched down from it and revealed two figures.

"Oh, crud…" Rocket said seeing the two.

"You know these guys?" Wolverine asked.

"You could say that…" Rocket said.

"We have tracked you across the great void to retrieve what was stolen from us." the blue skinned woman with the spear said.

**Proxima Midnight**

**Deals in Death. And she means business.**

"Return the infinity stones to us at once...or stuffer for all eternity." a goblin-like creature in a hood with a menacing glaive said.

**Corvus Glaive**

**Thanos's Right Hand. The one without the Gauntlet.**

"No chance, goblin. These stones are another great treasure." Al said. "And handing them to Thanos won't make things any better for the Multiverse."

"What she said. Like handing 'em over to your boss is gonna lead to less sufferin'." Rocket said blasting at Proxima and Corvus, only to find his shots didn't do a thing. "He's gonna use em to rip the multiverse to shreds."

"And we live in it. I'm pretty sure you know what our answer is, don't you?" AJ asked as everyone got ready to fight.

"Then you're only delaying the inevitable. Thanos shall have the stones… even if we must pry them from your dead hands." Proxima said throwing her spear at magneto, who stopped it midway to his face and tossed it back.

"It seems there is truth to your words, young man." Magneto said. "Perhaps an alliance is called for after all."

"Slaughter them, Outriders!" Proxima said as four armed white and black aliens appeared as she and Corvus jumped up onto two towers behind them.

"What are these things?!" Noel asked.

"My guess? Minions of the Black Order!" AJ said.

"It's whoopass time!" Al said.

The group took care of the Outriders that were coming in waves. It was not long before Corvus and Proxima joined the battle themselves.

"Imbeciles! You barely survived facing me alone. What makes you think you could ever defeat the two of us?" Proxima said as she and Corvus charged.

"Hey, thanks for the heads up Proxima! Nightcrawler!" AJ said.

"Right." Nightcrawler said as he teleported behind Proxima and grabbed her before teleporting again as Proxima's spear was left behind.

"Proxima!" Corvus called before he growled in anger. He swung his glaive in rage. "Insolent whelps! I shall eviscerate you all in her honor!"

"Good news, Corvy! For once, I'm not the ugliest guy in the battle!" Deadpool said as they fought him. Even with their numbers out ranking corvus, he was still holding his own and then some.

"He's so strong!" Makoto said.

"He ain't gonna let up. Not with rage like that powerin' him." Wolverine said. "Trust me, I know."

"You waste your breath...and our time!" Corvus said. "Once you have fallen, your insignificant planet shall follow!" he said preparing to strike them down.

"No. Save that moment of glory for our master…" Proxima said as she walked up behind him.

"My beloved…!" Corvus said before he was suddenly stabbed by Proxima, who shapeshifted into Mystique.

"And let me have mine." Mystique smiled before she was blasted by the real Proxima.

"You dare harm a member of the Black Order?!" Proxima asked. "Perhaps we have not been clear enough about the gravity of your situation. Allow me to remedy that now." She said spinning her spear before charging at Kido who had his guard down.

"Kido, look out!" AJ called pushing him out of the way as he was hit hard by proxima, blasting him backwards as AJ hit his head on a wall.

"AJ!" Kido called before he turned to Proxima as he glared at her. "You...heartless...**WITCH**! **I shall tear you apart**!"

Kido summoned Arahabaki as he charged at Proxima, but he was suddenly blocked by Corvus, who was still alive.

"None shall harm my beloved." Corvus said.

"No freakin way, he's still alive?!" Haruto asked in shock.

"And she's back! How the heck do we fight em' both?!" Wolverine asked.

"No other option, we have to retreat." Noel said.

Just then a wall got smashed down as Cyclops and Colossus appeared.'

"Come! This way!" Colossus said.

"Kido, let's go!" Makoto called.

"**Graaaaahhh!**" Kido roared as he glowed a red aura.

"I don't think he can hear ya, kid." Wolverine said.

"His mind...so clouded with hate." Psylocke said.

"He'll hold Proxima and Corvus back. We'll meet up with him again soon."

"I may know of a place we can escape to." Scarlet Witch said.

"Uh, I don't think anywhere on the planet is safe for us to lay low for a bit…" Spider-Gwen reminded.

"Maybe not this Universe." Scarlet Witch said. "Something has been weakening the barriers between dimensions. If I can just break through…" she said as she used her magic to open a hole through space and time. "There! But I must warn you, chaos magic is...unpredictable. I don't know where this will lead us."

"Anywhere but here is better than getting blown to bits!" Ragna said as everyone jumped into the rift.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dark Dimension Part 1: The In-Births, and The Sorcerer Supreme

Members Out: Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Psylocke

The Chaos rift then opened as the Doomsday Legion and Heroic Vanguard, along with Ms. Marvel and Spider Gwen fell out into another world.

Scarlet Witch turned to the rift as she closed it. "The rift is sealed. We're safe now."

"Yeah, but… where is here?" Makoto asked as everyone looked around before seeing they were in a purple space that was bizarre and creepy.

"The Dark Dimension… the space between the Multiverse." Scarlet Witch said. "I must find the rest of the Alliance before Dormammu finds them. Continue on without me. I shall meet up with you all later." she said flying off.

Everyone then heard groaning as they turned to AJ, who was just starting to come to his senses.

"You bastard…. Can't believe you would… sell me out…" AJ groaned.

"AJ? What are you talking about?" Haruto asked helping him up.

"He always talks about one of the Flux family framing him for something he didn't do." Hitomi said. "Guess he doesn't know who."

AJ then came to his senses and opened his eyes. "I remember now…. I know who framed me."

"Who?" Kokonoe asked. "AJ, if you're remembering something, please tell us who it was that framed you."

"Awhile back when I was still in the con business, a partner of mine and I were making a drug based on the Artificial enhanced formula. But the buyer turned on us and attacked us."AJ said. "The Buyer was a Demon Lord. Mammon, the Sin of Greed. He went over our heads, sold us out, and attacked us. And the Flux who put all the blame on me, that bastard…. He left me to rot in the Black Fortress for something I didn't want to be a part of."

"What was his name?" Noel asked.

"A stuck up noble type, Shin Flux." AJ said.

"Oh I heard of him, the little shit is a total sleaze." Kokonoe said.

"So you didn't remember who betrayed you until now? Why?" Spider Gwen asked.

"I must've hit my head or something when Mammon jumped us." AJ said. "You guys believe that, right?"

"Of course we do." Makoto said.

"Oh, thanks guys." AJ said. "All this time, I've been thinking that there was no way anyone will believe me. But I have people who do now, and now… I can finally prove my innocence."

AJ then looked to the stars.

"Get ready Shin, Mammon! I dunno how long it'll take, but your days are numbered!" AJ yelled.

"Anyway, I think it's best we tell you what happened after Proxima knocked you out." Haruto said as he explained what happened so far.

"Sheesh, I didn't know Kido had that kinda rage in him. I mean I was just knocked out." AJ said as they journeyed down the path.

"It might've been due to Arahabaki's curse." Haruto said.

"Whatever the case, we need to get out of here and back to Kido. But this place is huge." AJ said.

"Hey, look over there!" Makoto said seeing some large golems attack a pillar.

"What're those things?!" AJ said.

"Mindless Ones! Their only instincts are to defend this dimension and conquer others!" Scarlet Witch said over the comm.

"Looks like they've got someone trapped, let's go help!" AJ said.

The team rushed to the scene, the Mindless Ones noticing and switching targets. This allowed the individual on top of the stone pillar to jump off her perch and land in front of them. She was female with orange hair, had a ragged coat over a unique suit, and two rifles slug over her back.

"Jump in anytime now, darlings." she said.

**Elsa Bloodstone**

**Hunts Monsters. Home in Time for Tea.**

"These monsters won't hunt themselves." Elsa said as she pulled out her twin rifles and aimed them at the incoming horde. "We've got to stop these beasties before they overflow into our reality!"

"On it!" AJ said. "Al, Miriam! Clear the deck!"

"Right. You're up!" Al said as she summoned Chronos. "Cross Fortune!"

"Tornado Slicer!" Miriam called as she launched a tornado from her hand in the direction of the Mindless Ones. This cleared out the lot of them.

"That about does it." Ragna said.

"I suppose you all would like some tea. How many lumps do you all fancy?" Elsa asked.

"Uh.. we'll hold off on that tea for now." AJ siad. "I can tell this dimension is full of monsters like those golems. And I bet you've seen it all before, Miriam."

"Yes. Both Al and I have seen many monsters when we ventured through the Castle." Miriam said.

"Speaking of monsters, how did someone like you end up here?" Hitomi asked Elsa.

"I'm a Monster Hunter, dear." Elsa said. "When a rift opens in downtown London and giant stone brutes pour out, it's my job to stop them. Even if it means delivering 'em back home myself."

"So, there are other rifts opening up in here?" AJ asked. "And you've seen them?"

"A few, yeah. Haven't figured out a way to close 'em yet, though. Been a mite busy keeping those golems from invading our world and all." Elsa said.

"We'd better close those portals, then." Noel said, Dark Water nodding.

"You go right ahead, Luv. I've got my eye on something else, something shiny." Elsa said.

"Alright, we have different goals. But I think for the better of all of us, you should stick with us for the time being. Can't have you going rouge." AJ said.

"Sure thing." Elsa agreed.

Elsa Bloodstone joins the Alliance!

"The hunt is on!"

The magic powering these portals is unusual, even for the Dark Dimension." Scarlet Witch said.

"I have a hunch someones trying to open rifts instead of close them." AJ said.

"That could very well be the case." Scarlet Witch responded. "Heroes, do you see the large orange rift in the distance? Go there."

"Right, we're on our way." Miriam said.

The group traveled through portals and destroyed artifacts along the way before they saw the orange portal in their vicinity. There, they saw Nine, Hyde, Linne, Orie and Yuzuriha fending off the Mindless Ones.

"Guys, you're here too?!" AJ asked.

"AJ, everyone! Finally, some friendly faces!" Hyde said. "These stone jackasses just keep coming!"

"What's Nine doing?" Makoto said.

"Trying to close that portal." Linne said. "It's pretty stubborn. Almost like the Mindless Ones are attracted to it."

Just then, the portal started glowing.

"Wait a minute, I don't think the portals trying to let the mindless ones out... its keeping something in! And it could help us! Nine, open the portal wide and move out of the way!" AJ said.

"Of course." Nine said as she used her magic to widen the portal as a flaming skull in a motorcycle outfit jumped out, riding a motorcycle with flaming wheels as he swung a chain coated in fire at the surrounding Mindless Ones, disintegrating them instantly.

"Not even the fire of Hell itself can contain me…" the figure said in a deep demonic tone.

**Ghost Rider**

**Spirit of Vengeance. Burns Rubber and Souls.**

"...when there is Vengeance to be delivered!" he said blasting through more.

"Holy crap, who the hell is that?!" Haruto asked.

"I dunno, but it looks like he's on our side!" AJ said.

Ghost rider then drove back towards them and screeched to a halt, parking his motorcycle and getting off.

"Hope you heroes don't mind some help." Ghost rider said.

"I'd say we more than need yours!" Makoto marveled. "You just annihilated every single one of those stoney guys!"

"He's certainly a powerful individual." Nine said. "He will be a fine ally."

"So uh.. Mind if we join you guys again?" Hyde said. "This place is really starting to creep me out."

"Sure. Sorry to keep you waiting." AJ said.

Ghost Rider, Nine, Hyde, Linne, Orie and Yuzuriha join the alliance!

"Let's Ride!"

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"I'm ready to go."

"I'll show you the might of the Night Blade."

"I'll carry out my own brand of justice."

"Never fear, big sis is here!"

"So, where do we go now?" Hyde asked.

"I'm not sure Hyde. It's best we go to that other rift we saw earlier." Orie said.

"Good plan." AJ said as they headed there. There, they saw a man working on the rift.

"Who's that?" Linne asked.

"Oh, I know this guy." AJ said. "That's Doctor Strange, he's an expert with magic. Let me talk to him."

AJ walked up to Doctor Strange, who was chanting.

"Hey doc, great to see you. Glad you're dealing with these portals to the realities and..." AJ said. "Wait a minute, you're making them open further?! What're you doing?!"

Miriam then sensed something within Strange. "AJ, get back, he's being controlled by a dark power!" she said as Doctor Strange turned to them and revealed glowing red eyes.

"I will not cease…" Doctor Strange said. "Until all realities...are one! So I am commanded by the dread Dormammu!" he said turning to them.

**Doctor Strange**

**Sorcerer Supreme. Will Make you believe in Magic.**

"Let the dark magics of this dimension consume you!" Doctor strange called.

"Miriam, I think this is your department." AJ said. "Let Strange have it, try to snap him out of it!"

"Don't worry, I'm on it. Forgive me for this, Doctor." Miriam said.

(Cue- The Executioners- Bloodstained Ritual of the Night)

"Inferno Breath!" Miriam called as one of Valac's heads popped out of a portal next to her and unleashed a breath of flames.

"Seven Rings of Raggadorr!" Doctor strange called blocking with a shield of rings and firing back with a massive laser.

"Watch out, Miriam!" Al called.

"Directed Shield!" Miriam called, summoning a giant shield in front of the incoming attack and blocked it.

Doctor strange teleported behind Miriam as he tried to attack from behind.

"Mystic Sword!" he called slashing with energy blades.

"Dimension Shift!" Miriam called as she warped behind him. "Tis Rozain!" she called firing a concentrated beam of light at Doctor Strange before pulling out Zangetsuto.

Doctor Strange and Miriam then engaged in a flurry of spells vs Bushido.

"Crimson Storm, away!" Miriam called launching a blast of red energy from Zangetsuto. Strange took it head on as darkness was blasted out of him.

"Dormammu...BEGONE! By the Flames of the Faltine!" Doctor Strange said as the darkness took the form of a large figure above him.

"Such dark magic..." Miriam said. "Who are you?!"

"I am Dormammu! And I will have Strange again! So swears I!" Dormammu said as the darkness left.

"That was quite an impressive feat." Strange complimented. "But vanquishing the true Dormammu in his own realm will be nearly impossible. Lucky for us… the impossible is my specialty."


	7. Chapter 7

The Dark Dimension Part 2: The God of Mischief and Dormammu

"I'm terribly sorry for that ordeal I put you through." Doctor Strange apologized.

"It is quite alright, you had no control over your actions, so it is not your fault." Miriam said. "Could you help us escape from here?"

"I will. But first we need to deal with Dormammu." Doctor Strange said.

"I don't know if we can take him in this place. Wouldn't it be better to escape?" AJ asked.

"We cannot because Dormammu has an Infinity Stone. It's what opened the first rift between our dimensions. I tried to chase it here, but it was too late...for me, and perhaps for reality as we know it." Doctor Strange said.

"He has the Reality Stone?" AJ asked.

"I'm afraid so. And unless we stop him, he'll make every dimension as dark as this one." Doctor Strange said.

Doctor Strange Joins the Alliance!

"The Doctor is in!"

"Then what are we waiting for? We gotta go stop this Dormammu!" Ragna said.

The group continued on as they dealt with stronger versions of Mindless Ones before landing on an arena sized platform as there was a flash of light and coming out was a male with long black hair, green nordic clothing, a furskin mantle and boots, as he held a bladed scepter along with a golden helmet on his head that had long ram goat horns on top as he laughed.

**Loki**

**Prince of Lies. God of Mischief.**

"You're the one I saw in Shadowland!" Miriam said.

"How nice of you to remember." Loki said as Thor arrived.

"What business do you have here, brother? As thou can see, we have our own problems at hand." Thor said.

"Don't tell me you're after the stones too." AJ said.

"No. I seek the material born from it." Loki said.

"The ISO-8? What would you want from it?" AJ asked.

"The Kingpin had no idea the power he possessed." Loke said holding out his left hand as he revealed a small crystal. "But I've been watching, and I now know what these crystals can do in more experienced hands. Here. Let me show you." he said as more crystals of various sizes were seen swirling around him.

"Take him down, now!" AJ called.

"You heroes have no idea what you've found, do you? I was keeping my eyes on you. But perhaps the time has come for fists instead. You fight with honor. That's your first mistake." Loki said.

"Well we'll show you just what fighting with Honor can do!" Noel said.

The Alliance fought Loki with all their might, going against a god proving quite a challenge. But eventually, after a hard fought battle, Loki was forced to his knees.

"You are victorious. Take your spoils!" Loki said levitating the crystals towards the group. "I must admit, this alliance you've built is quite inspiring. Perhaps I should craft one of my own…" he said as he laughed before teleporting away.

"That was weird…" Hitomi said. "Least we got all his ISOs though."

"It is good to see you Thor." Miriam said.

"Verily you needed a god's hand in fighting mine brother. The others are awating you near Dormammu's lair." Thor explained.

"Let's hurry, then." AJ nodded.

The others made it to Dormammu's lair to see the Alliance had broken through his barrier with the aid of the ISO-8. They soon came to a spot where a massive demon with a flaming head arose.

**Dormammu**

**Ruler of the Dark Dimension. Stuff of Nightmares**

"So this is Dormammu, the air around him is immense." Miriam said.

"The Future holds only darkness… for you, and all of Reality!" Dormammu called to the heroes, holding the Reality Stone in his hand.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" AJ called back.

"Get him!" Al said.

The Alliance altogether fought against Dormammu.

"You should have learned by now which sorcerer is truly supreme, Stephen!" Dormammu said.

"I have, Dormammu. And he is about to extinguish your flame once and for all!" Doctor Strange declared.

It was a long, and harrowing battle. Boosted by the Reality Stone, Dormammu was unleashing relentless assaults. But the Alliance pulled through as hard as they could.

"Do you honestly believe you can defeat me in my own realm? You're either brave, or insanely foolish!" Dormammu called.

"You haven't even seen our limits!" AJ said.

"I'll show you the power of the Azure!" Ragna said unleashing his full power. "I'll show you fear!" he said slashing through Dormammu. "There is no hell, only darkness. This is the power of darkness." he said as he was absorbing life energy from Dormammu.

"It's time to finish this!" Kokonoe said. "You'll regret this… Atatatata! Ultimate Impact! Ars Magus? Hmph! Science is true power! Wahahahaha!" she said as she unleashed a flurry of rapid fire punches before kicking Dormammu into the air as he became attached to a magnet as Kokonoe then used her magic to release a giant meteor that crashed onto Dormammu before exploding.

"You may think you've won, but I shall return, stronger than ever before!" Dormammu swore before disappearing.

"What a dreadful debacle this has devolved into!" Beast said as everyone regrouped.

"What are you talking about, Beast? We got the Reality Stone." Makoto said holding it.

"Indeed. Quite the finding, fortuits too." Beast said. "We only were transported to the Dark Dimension by means of escape, but luck was on our side to find the Reality stone in Dormammu's possession."

"That only leaves the Soul Stone left to be found." AJ said. "But I hate to be that guy, but as long as we're in here, Dormammu will keep houding us."

"AJ is correct." Doctor Strange said. "Dormammu feeds off this dimensions endless arcane energies. He can't die in this place, but we certainly can."

"But as long as he doesn't have the Reality Stone, were safe, right?" Makoto asked.

"Doc, maybe you can get us outta this place and back to earth with the Reality stone in tow?" AJ asked.

"Certainly." Doctor Strange nodded opening a portal. "Everyone, this way!"

"Right!" Al said as everyone soon jumped into the portal to a safe place.


	8. Chapter 8

Attilan

Where Doctor Strange had taken the Alliance was the home of the Inhumans, and more notably Crystal's, Attlian. Birthplace of Inhuman Kind.

Members out: Elsa Bloodstone, Ghost Rider, Doctor Strange, Scarlet Witch

Members in: Crystal

"We came here to escape the chaos of Earth. Our people were trapped at the heart of far too many conflicts over the centuries. Assailed from all sides, by those who wished to harm or exploit us. Only by removing ourselves from their world could we ever truly hope to find peace." A woman in purple with insanely long red hair said. "So, tell us my dear sister…"

**Medusa**

**Queen of the Inhumans. Forceful Follicles**

"Why have you opened our doors to the same chaos we fought so hard to leave behind?" she asked.

"No matter how we may try to cut ourselves off from our home planet, my Queen, we still have friends and allies who need our help." Crystal reminded. "Who are we to ignore their plight?"

"We are Inhumans. As both humans and mutants alike have repeatedly reminded us, we stand alone. And unless your friends can convince the King otherwise…" Medusa reminded looking to a man with blank eyes, wearing all black with a receiver on his head and wings.

**Black Bolt**

**Inhuman King. The Strong and Silent Type.**

"So do they." Medusa said.

"Your majesty." Miriam called out. "Even though I am not of this dimension, I understand how you and your people feel. But these people, both human and mutant trusted me, despite what happened to me."

"What trust would that be, human?" Medusa asked.

"She's not exactly human, your highness." AJ piped in.

"Alchemists have casted this crystal upon my body long ago, due it I am able to draw on power from many demons, but I was put into a ten year sleep because of it, but many people close to me have helped me despite this curse placed on me, one that I would live with for the rest of my life." Miriam said showing the crystal on her back.

"I see…" Medusa nodded. "There's not much we can do for you in helping against the Black Order. But, we can still provide you with something. Gorgon will escort you to the lab."

"Thank you, your majesty." Miriam said as the large door behind them opened as they saw a muscular man with hooves for feet, holding his stomach.

"F-find him…" he groaned.

Suddenly a mob of unusual creatures swarmed the throne room.

"Has all of Attilan gone mad?!" Medusa said.

"Don't worry your majesty, we're on it." Miriam said.

After clearing the throne room of these unusual creatures, the alliance rushed Gorgon to the lab. There, someone waited that looked unusually like Thanos.

"Thane! Gorgon has been gravely wounded! You must attend to him immediately!" Medusa pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do, your majesty." the man said.

**Thane**

**Inhuman Refugee. Serious Daddy Issues.**

Thane began using his powers to heal Gorgon of his wounds. "There you go, big guy. This should stop the bleeding. Before you know it, you'll be back on your feet...er...hooves." he said as Beast approached.

"Some sort of amber? Intriguing!" Beast said.

"So uh…" AJ said to Thane. "I don't think I've ever seen you."

"Few have." Medusa explained. "Thane came to us from the Inhuman colony of Orollan seeking sanctuary."

"He's hiding from something?" Noel asked.

"I get the feeling it's more someone than something." Hitomi pipedin. "Who you hiding from?"

"My father." Thane answered. "Turns out he's a maniacal alien warlord bent on universal domination. And for some reason, he really wants me dead. His name is Thanos. If you're lucky, you've never heard of him."

"Can't say we haven't." AJ said.

"Wait, hold on. Thanos is Thane's father?" Makoto asked.

"So I'm told." Thane replied. "I've never actually met him and I can't say I'm too upset about that fact, seeing that he tried to have me killed as soon as he found out about me."

"Ouch." AJ said. "So wait, if your father is Thanos, does that make you an alien, or inhuman like Ms. Marvel?"

"A bit of both. My mother was an Inhuman from the lost city of Orollan. After the Black Order decimated our colony to get to me, I had no choice but to flee here." Thane said.

"So you also know about the Infinity Stones, if you're related to Thanos, right?" Spider-Gwen asked.

"Only legends...and none of them end well. If my father wants them so badly, though, I've got to believe some of them are true." Thane said.

"Well, we know someone that says anything can change. Even legends, apparently." AJ said.

"Let's hope so. Until then, I have a patient to tend to.." Thane said before Gorgon came to.

"Where am I?" Gorgon asked.

"Somewhere safe. You were badly hurt." Noel said.

"No… Nowhere in Attilan is safe. I remember now." Gorgon said as he sat up and Thane and Aledy helped him stand. "He's lost his twisted mind. Again."

"Oh, come now, cousin…" A new voice said as everyone turned to see a man with short black hair in a coat approaching with the strange humanoids behind him. "Is that any way to talk about the new King of the Inhumans?"

**Maximus**

**Inhuman Prince. Black Sheep. Brilliant But Crazy.**

"All I see is a pathetic scientist, who lost his sanity." Kokonoe said.

"Yeeeeah… we'll let you take this one, Kokonoe." AJ said.

"Hah! What could this girl possibly have to stand against me?" Maximus asked.

"You're about to find out you little shit stain!" Kokonoe said.

"How dare you! Alpha Primitives, destroy her!" Maximus ordered as his minions charged Kokonoe.

"I'll use my amber to shield Gorgon from further damage. You focus on the Alpha Primitives!" Thane said.

"I should have known you were behind this, Maximus. Only you would dare betray our people!" Medusa said.

"I am nothing if not predictable. Isn't that right, brother?" Maximus said as Black Bolt said nothing. "Ah, the silent treatment as always. But I'll give you something to talk about, just you wait!"

"You won't get that chance!" AJ said. "Kokonoe, show him what a real scientist is!"

"With pleasure!" Kokonoe said. "I'll take you out in no time, asshole! Armament No.3, Absolute Zero v4.32!" she called pulling out a Freeze Ray and freezing Maximus as she pulled out a gatling gun and fired. "Armament No.00, Dreadnought Destroyer!" she called as she summoned Mecha Tager who fired a powerful laser beam. "Had enough, you little shit?"

"Uh… Kokonoe? I think you got him." Ms. Marvel said seeing Maximus totally out.

"What power from this girl…" Medusa said.

"Yup, that's my little girl right there." Nine said.

"Impressive." Thane said. "Which is more than I can say for myself."

"What're you talking about Thane, you were awesome! You shielded us from Kokonoe's attacks!" Makoto mentioned.

"Shes right. Will you help us in the Alliance to search for the Soul Stone? We could use someone like you on our side." AJ said.

"Maybe. But if the Black Order is out there searching for it, having me on your side might put you in even more danger. I can't take that chance." Tahen said.

"To be fair, they were already trying to kill us before we met you." AJ said.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Thane thought.

"You don't have to make the choice right away. Think about it for a bit. But you could help us end this." AJ said.

"Right. No pressure." Thane nodded.

"This is Winter Soldier, broadcasting on the Avengers emergency frequency, again." a voice said on the comm channel.


	9. Chapter 9

Wakanda Part 1: Winter Soldier, Black Panther and Reformed Society

Members Out: Crystal

Members In: Captain America, Black Widow.

"This is Winter Soldier, broadcasting on the Avengers emergency frequency. Again." The voice said. "If anyone is listening out there, my mission to infiltrate A.I.M. was a success. At least until M.O.D.O.K. and his nerd squad recovered a bona fide Infinity Stone. Wasn't about to wait around and find out what they planned to do with it, so I blew my cover and grabbed their rock."

**Winter Soldier**

**War Hero Turned Weapon. Built to Last.**

"I'm approaching a secure location with the Stone in hand, but it won't take long for those eggheads to figure out where I'm headed and try to take it back. So if you can hear this, Avengers, lock onto these coordinates and swing on by. It'd be a shame to be stuck in paradise all alone…" Winter Soldier said as he was flying a quinjet to the city of Wakanda.

The group later arrived at the designated coordinates only to find no Winter Soldier in sight.

"That's odd. Didn't he say he'd be around here?" AJ asked.

"It's not like Bucky to just disappear in the middle of a mission." Captain America said. "And these are the coordinates he transmitted, so… where is he?"

"Something's not right." Aledy said. "I don't think we're the only ones here."

"A.I.M must've followed Bucky's signal." Black Widow theorized.

"Oh, so that's who those guys in the weird Beekeeper suits are?" Al asked pointing to multiple people in yellow beekeeper outfits.

"Oh shit!" Kokonoe said. "We've got incoming, people!"

The alliance fought the A.I.M. soldiers as they came in swarms.

"These guys aren't messing around!" Hyde said.

"Jihad!" a voice called as multiple lightning bolts rained down on a group of A.I.M. troops before a cyclone of lightning was seen surging behind another group.

"I am told that A.I.M. only worships science. But if any of you believe in the goddess…" a woman with white hair in black clothing that had an x symbol on the cloak. "Now would be the time to start praying."

**Storm**

**Meteorological Mutant. No Fair Weather friend.**

"Storm! Where've you been, darling?" Wolverine asked.

"And who called "Jihad" just now?" Makoto asked.

"That would be I." A voice said as Kido landed in front of the group.

"Kido, you made it!" AJ said.

"AJ! I'm glad you're safe. After what happened back at the Mansion, I lost consciousness and ran into Storm here." Kido said.

"He was very drained. Tapping into the demon within strains him very." Storm said. "As soon as he told me the situation, we both rushed to Wakanda."

"Thanks." AJ said. "We owe you one for bringing Kido here."

"You owe me nothing, Drake." Storm said. "Let me join you, and we shall be even fighting together."

"Sounds like a deal." AJ smiled.

Storm Joins the Alliance!

"The storm is unleashed!"

"C'mon, let's keep moving! Bucky might need us!" Captain America called.

The group continued on as they saw the wing of a quinjet on the ground.

"We're close, I can tell." AJ said.

They soon reached a stone bridge and began running across it before something was seen flying over them before landing in front of them. He wore a red bodysuit with purple gloves, shoulder pads, and boots as he had a cannon shaped arm on his right arm.

"Not one step further, fools, or you'll be crashing harder than the Winter Soldier." he said.

**Klaw**

**Pure Sonic Energy. Sounds like trouble.**

"Oh, well. It was sound advice. But if you won't listen, I can make you…" Klaw said as he aimed his cannon on the bridge as it began falling apart.

"Whuh oh!" Makoto said before the bridge was frozen over.

"What?!" Klaw asked.

"Hey, Al!" a voice said. "Mind if I crash this party?!" a familiar Rouge and society member called sliding in.

**Captain Cold**

**Former Villain turned hero. His gun puts you on ice.**

"Captain Cold!" Al said.

"Bah! Reformed Society..." Klaw said. "It makes no difference!"

"And what difference would that be?" A familiar seducing female voice said as vines began moving behind Klaw. "Long time no see, Al."

**Poison Ivy**

**Floral Enthusiast. Enjoys tending to her 'children'.**

"Isley too?" AJ asked. "If you and Snart are here, then that means…"

AJ didn't have time to finish before Klaw blasted everyone off the bridge.

They recovered and headed into the jungle, but then they heard screams as they saw the final Reformed Society member standing over a pile of corpses.

"Pathetic men…" she said. "You've stained my claws with your pitiful blood."

**Cheetah**

**Savage and Agile. Cursed Hunter of the Jungle.**

"Well well well. Long time no see, spots." Hitomi smirked.

"Indeed it has." Cheetah said as she jumped down and approached them. "And I see the Treasure Fighter is with you."

"She just tagged along with us." Hitomi said. "But I think a reaper's knocking at your door."

"I survived on Inferno Island. And I've changed. I don't believe a fight is necessary to see who's stronger."

"What's that? You think you're better than me?" Hitomi asked. "How about we go right now."

Both growled before something jumped in between them.

"Eh?"

"What?"

"That is enough!" A man in a black suit resembling a cat declared. "Save your battle for another time. If you are to fight… it will not be in the domain of my kingdom."

**Black Panther**

**Proud King. Fierce Protector. Wakanda Forever!**

"Black Panther's right. This isn't the place for you two to fight." Captain America said.

"You two better behave yourselves." AJ said.

"Fine…" Hitomi said.

"Very well." Cheetah said.

Captain Cold, Poison Ivy, Cheetah and Black Panther Join the Alliance!

"Let's put some people on Ice."

"You'll make nice fertilizer for the green."

"Beware the Cheetah's claws!"

"No prey escapes the panther!"

Together with Black Panther and the Reformed Society, the Alliance continued through the Wakandan jungles. They found out that Bucky escaped the crash, and was presumably fighting A.I.M on his own. They had to find him, so they searched inside the city itself, helping the Dora Milaje along the way. They soon made it to Black Panthers Palace as they saw Bucky sitting against a pillar, before Klaw had reappeared.

"Can't let you go any further, I'm afraid. M.O.D.O.K. still has plans for this one. And if he gets his prize, I get mine." Klaw said pointing to Winter Soldier before aiming his arm cannon at them. "Wakanda's throne." he said before firing.

Everyone split off as the soundwave missed.

"Al, deal with this guy!" AJ called.

"Slowga!" Al called as a glyph depicting a clock slowing down appeared over Klaw.

"Why you…!" Klaw called. "You can't beat me like that!"

"I just needed to slow you down first." Al said.

"What?" Klaw asked.

"Aerial Gallows!" Al called attacking with her scythe before jumping and grabbing Klaw with it before slamming him back into the ground.

"Urgh!" Klaw said kneeling on the ground. You may think you've won, but you haven't heard the last of me!" he said disappearing.

"Let him go, for now we need to tend to Winter Soldier, and then find out what happened to the Soul Stone." AJ said.


	10. Chapter 10

Wakanda Part 2: M.O.D.O.K.

"Was wondering when you'd show up…" Winter Soldier said as he held the side of his chest.

"Whoa, take it easy, Bucky." AJ said.

"Kid's right, Bucky. Take it slow." Captain America agreed. "You're not seriously hurt, are you?"

"I've been better. M.O.D.O.K. used his mental powers to poke around inside my head. And trust me, it's not pretty in there. I may be compromised." Winter Soldier said.

"Compromised? Whaddya mean?" Makoto asked.

"Back when the Russians brainwashed me into their personal assassin, they implanted codewords in my memory to keep me under control. If M.O.D.O.K. found them, I won't be able to resist his commands." Winter Soldier said.

"Jeez…." Hitomi said.

"What about the Soul Stone, do you still have it?" AJ asked.

"No. M.O.D.O.K and his A.I.M goons got their hands on it after the crash. They've taken it into the palace." Winter Soldier said.

"I don't think they're planning on anything good with it." AJ said.

"And I'm pretty sure we won't like it." Winter Soldier agreed before a blast missed them. "Ambush!" he called as an army of A.I.M. troops were marching towards them. "A.I.M. forces are closing in. If you're hoping to stop M.O.D.O.K., you need to go now!"

"What?!" Makoto asked.

"I mean it! In there, I'm just a liability, a weapon A.I.M. Can use against you." Bucky said throwing a grenade. "Let me buy you the time to finish the mission I couldn't."

"I will stay with you, Winter Soldier." Aledy Nash said.

"You don't have to, really…" Winter Soldier said.

"No, I must. Ark-On has been searching for my friend on this world, but she isn't here. I must help you, then go find her." Aledy said.

"Alright." Winter Soldier nodded going to some cover.

"You sure you guys will be okay?" AJ asked.

"Don't worry, I've taken down the Red Skull. A bunch of Guys in beekeeper suits should be no problem." Winter Soldier said. "Now GO!"

"Okay!" AJ said as everyone retreated. "Good luck, Aledy. I hope you find who you're looking for."

"We'll meet again in the future." Aledy said as the group ran into the palace. "Now then…. prepare yourselves!"

Inside the palace….

"We're getting close to the Soul Stone. You feel it, don't you Miriam?" AJ asked.

"Yes. This will be the last stone I will have to absorb some of its power from." Miriam said.

"Let's get ready to fight!" AJ said kicking the door down.

Inside however, they saw M.O.D.O.K fighting with Mai.

"Mai?!" AJ said.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?!" Mai asked.

**Mai Natsume**

**Spear Wielding Fighter. Enjoys Death Dinners.**

"Bah! More pests!" M.O.D.O.K. snarled.

**M.O.D.O.K **

**Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing**

"I've had enough of you girl! I'll use the Soul Stone and make you fight your own friends!" M.O.D.O.K said about to use the soul stone.

"Not gonna happen. It's time I used my strongest attack to finish you!" Mai called leaping into the air.

"What?!" M.O.D.O.K. asked.

"Let's go, Gallia Sphyra! From this, tear everything! I will not miss!" Mai said swinging her spear in a wide range before throwing a massive spear from above down onto M.O.D.O.K.

"Whaaaaaaaa….?!" M.O.D.O.K. asked as the spear hit him, sending him through the floor.

"She has forced him down to the lower levels! Come!" Black Panther said jumping down.'

"Nice hit, Mai." AJ said. "Now let's go, we need that Stone he's got."

"Roger that, I'm ready whenever you are!" Mai said.

Mai joins the Alliance and Main Party!

"I'll do the best I can."

They came down to the Ancient Wakandan ruins to find that Thane had already recovered the Soul Stone of M.O.D.O.K.,and placed all six in amber.

"So much potential…" Thane mumbled.

"Thane, you came. Are you alright?" AJ asked.

"Yes….of course… But I'm beginning to understand why my father has sought to control the Infinity Stones. Their power is unfathomable." Thane said.

"You're able to contain them using your amber, right?" AJ asked.

"For now, yes. But I'd be lying if I said it wasn't taking a bit of a toll. It's almost like the Stones are speaking to me directly, telling me to set them free." Thane said.

"But you'll be okay, right? You can resist them?" AJ asked.

"Yes… At least until we find an option to secure them for good." Thane said.

"I think we'd better do it now, before the Black Order shows up." AJ said. "I'd hate to see these in their hands."

Suddenly a rumbling came from above as a Beam shot down into the ruins.

"I think they just arrived, AJ!" Ragna said.

"There is only one hand on which they belong." Corvus Glaive said.

"The hand of Thanos." Proxima Midnight said alongside three other aliens. One large, one hooded, and one gray and experienced.

**Cull Obsidian**

**Power Personified. Thanos's Heaviest Hitter.**

**SuperGiant**

**Possesses Minds. Leaves them shattered.**

**Ebony Maw**

**Master Manipulator. Whispers from the Shadows.**

And so it was that the Alliance got to see the Black Order in front of them at full Strength.

**The Black Order**

**Thanos's own Ultimate Alliance.**

"You guys just don't give up, do you?" AJ asked.

"And thankfully, neither do you." Ebony Maw replied. "If not for your efforts, we would've been forced to gather each of the stones ourselves. I will make certain that our master celebrates what you've done here… in your eulogies."

"What do we do now? The Black Order is here, and were cornered!" Noel said.

"I think this is a good time to...RUN!" AJ said bolting off in the other direction with the others following, Proxima, Cull, Corvus and Supergiant chasing them.

"His voice… So strange… Yet so familiar." Thane said.

"**I can read your every move before you make it.**" SuperGiant said.

"Come back and play!" Cull obsidian called.

"Black Panther, is there anywhere we can go?!" AJ asked.

"There! That Chamber! We should be safe inside!" Black Panther said as they rushed in before he sealed the door. "This door will not hold them for long."

"Where are we?" Noel asked.

"I think we're in some sort of history room." AJ asked. "What're all these?"

"Thanks to Wakanda's ancient priests, the walls of the Necropolis not only detail ancient history...they also give us a glimpse of the future." Black Panther explained.

"If it's literally set in stone, then how can we change it?" Thane said as he looked at a mural that depicted armor with the symbol for infinity above it.

"Anything can change, Thane. We still have a chance." AJ said.

"He's right son. Don't lose hope." Captain America added.

"Hmm?" Miriam said before slicing across Captain America and Thane's shadows with Zangetsuto.

"Gaaaaah!" a voice screamed as it was revealed to be Ebony Maw.

"I should have known we were being followed." Miriam said.

"So Ebony Maw can become the darkness? That's tricky." AJ said.

"And also cowardly." Miriam said. "A member of the Black Order hiding in the shadows."

"Look, if we keep fighting like this, we'll end up causing more conflict. We need to figure out a way to settle this." AJ said.

"There is… no hiding the stones…from Thanos." Ebony Maw said.

"You're right." AJ said. "We can't keep running and fighting. The only way to save this world now, is with one option. Al! Use Chronos and your time magic! Drop the stones off at the end of history!"

"Right!" Al said as she summoned Chronos and began using her time magic. "These stones will no longer be used in the wrong hands, for they shall be lost in the depths of time and space!" she said as the stones faded away.

"No!" Ebony Maw said.

"And we're gone. See ya." AJ said. "Al, get us outta here!"

"Right!" Al said as she teleported everyone to a safe place.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Later…

"Well that was wild…" Hitomi said. "I honestly thought we were gonna be fighting those guys all over the place."

"At least we're outta there, huh?" Captain cold siad. "Guess now there's only one thing to do but to prepare for the tournament."

"Huh? What tournament?" AJ asked.

"I'm curious too, what exactly happened since I was gone?" Al said.

"Well, come with us to the tournament. You'll be surprised about what happened." Captain Cold said.

"Hey, can we come too?!" Ms. Marvel asked.

"Huh?! Why are you guys still here?!" Makoto asked seeing Ms. Marvel and Spider Gwen still with them.

"Well, we sorta said we'd stick with you guys. And I'm not from that dimension we were in, same with Kamala." Spider Gwen said.

"Alright, sounds good to me. I can finish up my journey after we go see the tournament." Al said.

"You go on ahead. We've got our own adventures to get to. Right, Kido?" AJ asked.

"Pretty much, our adventuring never stops, but hey, we'll see you and the others later." Kido said.

Catch The Reformed Society, Al, Miriam, Ms. Marvel and Spider Gwen in part 3!


End file.
